EL PACTO
by dora virginia
Summary: Dos familias de gran prestigio y poder mágico aceptaron unirse en una alianza por la salvación de la humanidad hace cuatrocientos años. Un sabio hechicero pronostico que en el año 21 un demonio llamado Balrad surgiría del mismo infierno con una legión de
1. Chapter 1

**El Pacto **

Dos familias de gran prestigio y poder mágico aceptaron unirse en una alianza por la salvación de la humanidad hace cuatrocientos años. Un sabio hechicero pronostico que en el año 21 un demonio llamado Balrad surgiría del mismo infierno con una legión de guerreros tenebrosos llamados los Dagrack los cuales destruirían todo ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra llenando de oscuridad y tinieblas el mundo que hoy se conoce.

El hechicero también profetizo que en cada familia mágica nacerían dos elegidos los cuales deberán unirse para destruir al demonio y dar paz y armonía al nuevo milenio reinando con justicia e igualdad

Capitulo I

Realidad o ficción

- Desde que era una niña siempre había tenido aquel sueño o más bien pesadilla – suspiro razonando el tema - Realmente no podía definirlo, al principio solo recordaba pequeños trozos como si fueran parte de un gran rompecabezas pero hace dos o tres años para acá estos, se habían hecho mucho más claros, para ella – su mente se detuvo para recordar todo su sueño - Llevaba un hermoso vestido en color verde con destellos plateados, el lugar donde se encontraba parecía ser una gran mansión adornada con hermosos jardines y pequeñas fuentes de repente una voz varonil la llama a su espalda ella gira y puede ver a un joven que le extiende la mano ella la toma y se deja guiar a un gran salón de baile, él joven le sonríe y la invita a bailar y ella acepta encantada, mientras baila puede observar entre la multitud a sus padres sonreírle ella vuelve su rostro al joven el cual es muy apuesto y varonil ambos empiezan a cantar una hermosa canción mientras bailan de repente la música cesa y el se acerca lentamente para susurrarle al oído aquellas palabras que escucha al terminar sus sueños cada noche "Es hora de que nuestro destino se selle y podamos estar juntos como fue convenido por nuestras familias hace cuatrocientos años ya que el tiempo se acerca" Y es allí que el sueño acaba

En esos momentos la puerta de habitación se abre para dar paso aun hombre de unos cuarenta años que mira dulcemente a la chica - ¡Hija! no piensas venir a cenar – al no oír respuesta se preocupa y se acerca a ella – Sakura te encuentras bien querida -

- Padre – repuso un tanto aturdida y asustada al verlo casi delante de ella – Lo siento no te escuche entrar -

- Estas bien –

- Estoy bien – sonrió – La universidad me tiene un poco cansada eso es todo-

Su padre la miro con ternura – Vine a ver si deseabas cenar -

- Iré en unos minutos, papá – repuso la chica mientras su padre cerraba la puerta de la habitación – Cuantas veces debo ver el mismo sueño día tras día ¿ Por Dios que significa? Y ¿Quién será aquel joven?

En uno de los salones de la enorme casa

- Pense que no me llamarías -

– Es que mi hija esta muy extraña y creo que su comportamiento se debe a que el tiempo se acerca amigo mío -

- Lo sé… mi hijo esta igual – repuso Hien Li– Es mejor que le digas a Nadehisko que debemos reunirnos lo antes posible -

- Le avisaré y te llamaré para saber a que hora y el lugar, como va lo de la profecía -

- Yahiko esta trabajando en eso – dijo – Pero todo nos indica que será el solsticio de noviembre -

- Tres meses - suspiro Fuyitaka – Espero que todo este listo para entonces -

- Eso espero amigo…eso espero -

Hien Li puso el auricular en su escritorio – Creo que ya es hora que le digamos a Shaoran que esta comprometido – pensó

- Veo que por fin Kinomoto se ha comunicado contigo – sonríe la hermosa mujer de cabellos de ébano y melodiosa voz que entraba en esos momentos al despacho de su marido

- No te voy a negar que ya estaba preocupado mi querida Heiran el tiempo de nuestros hijos se acerca – repuso tomando a su esposa entre sus brazos para darle un tierno beso en los labios – Ahora todo depende de ellos según mis informantes los sucesos prescritos como pequeñas profecías antes de la venida del demonio están empezando a suceder -

- Nuestro hijo es muy fuerte y créeme que ambos lograrán salvarnos de la tragedia que nos espera -

- Eso espero porque tanto ella como él deberán enfrentar el reto de ser los nuevos gobernantes de un nuevo mundo y confió plenamente que lograrán destruir a ese engendro -

- Me preocupa es ella – confesó – Aun no sabe que posee magia y eso podía ser un contratiempo ya que Nadehisko y Fuyitaka no han querido decirle su verdadero propósito -

- Sabes que ella es especial y aunque no quisiéramos admitirlo su poder es mas fuerte que el de mi hijo -

- Lo sé – repuso con pesar – Pero uno no es nada sin el otro -

- Son dos lados de un mismo todo – sonrió con ironía - No te preocupes por la pequeña Sakura ella aceptara su responsabilidad como esposa de nuestro hijo tal cual esta escrito -

- Que te parece si vamos a dormir – repuso tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la puerta – Mañana debemos estar en la reunión de la junta directiva, para anunciar la apertura de la nueva clínica para niños parapléjicos-

- Con tantas cosas se me había olvidado – se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza – Pero mi dulce esposa siempre esta para hacerme recordar -

- Eso no tienes ni que dudarlo – se acerco a él plantándole un beso mientras caminaban hacia la habitación

- Escuchas eso – repuso Hien deteniéndose justo delante de la habitación de su hijo – He podido notar que la canta cuando esta dormido -

- Yo también lo he escuchado – sonrió – Y creo que es para ella -

- Para Sakura – se asombró – Pero ni siquiera la conoce -

- Debes recordar que son almas gemelas ya que fueron destinadas antes de nacer -

- Entonces ella debe conocerlo en sueños -

Su mujer asintió – El Gran sabio Riu me lo dijo ayer " Desde antes de conocerse cada uno sabe que el otro existe, sus sueños serán la puerta para encontrarse"

- Creo que por la letra de esa canción mi hijo ya la ama -

- No crees que es romántico – sonrió abrazándose a él – Después de todo hay algo hermoso ante la tragedia que se acerca -

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia su habitación mientras todavía se escuchaba la varonil voz de su hijo susurrando tan hermosa canción de amor

When I look into your eyes I realize Cuando te miro a los ojos me doy cuenta  
That my love for you will never die Que mi amor por ti nunca morirá  
Together for the rest of your lives Juntos para el resto de nuestras vidas  
I always want you here by my side Te quiero siempre a mi lado

Nanimo iwasu Dakishimete Me abrazaste sin decir nada  
Anata no yasashisa o No hay un solo día  
Wasureru hi wa nai no En que no recuerde tu cariño  
You are my reason to be Tu eres mi razón de ser

You are my dream come true Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad  
You are everything to me Tú lo eres todo para mi  
You are so beautiful Tú eres tan hermosa  
You are my reason to be Tú eres mi razón de ser

I never knew how good it could be Nunca supe cuan bueno podía ser  
Till I had you loving me Hasta que me amaste  
You are my reason to be Tu eres mi razón de ser

- Vamos Touya crees que no he notado que estas mas distraído que nunca – repuso un chico de gafas y cabellos grises mientras caminaba hacia afuera del Hospital en donde trabajaban

- Mi padre le confesará a mi hermana lo de la Profecía – suspiro con resignación

- ¿Y eso te preocupa? – pregunto

- Como te sentirías tú si te confesaran que hace mas de cuatrocientos años ya tu destino había sido marcado para matar aun demonio y ser una de los salvadores de la humanidad -

- Sé te olvido decir que ella estará con la persona que querrá mas allá de todo y ambos regirán el nuevo milenio –- Esa es la parte que no me gusta – refunfuño – Ni si quiera conoce al mocoso ese y siento que ya lo ama -

- No te comprendo -

- He podido oírla cantar una canción de amor casi todas las noches y se que es para él -

- Ya veo – repuso su amigo – Eso quiere decir que el tiempo se acerca -

Touya asintió – Debo resignarme ella esta destinada él, como él lo está para ella –

- Es como debe ser – sonrió Yukito – Ambos restaurarán el orden después de la batalla y su reino será como nunca otro jamás conocido -

- Es lo que dice la profecía y quiero pensar que así será – replico – Solo quiero que sea feliz y tú lo sabes -

- Lo se amigo – repuso con cariño – Y algo me dice que así será solo tengamos fe no por algo es una de las elegidas –

- Hablando de otro tema no me has dicho que tal Akisuki -

- La nueva enfermera – repuso - Es hermosa no te lo voy negar -

- Vamos siento que te gusta aunque digas lo contrario – sonrió – Porque no la has invitado a cenar -

- Realmente no se si ella acepte – dijo con resignación – Además se ha vuelto muy popular y no creo que un chico como yo encaje en sus perspectivas -

Touya estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio con todo y documentos que traía esos momentos en sus manos al escuchar el extraño razonamiento de su hijo – Tu – le sostuvo la mirada cosa que extraño a Yukito – Pero si no lo has notado las enfermeras quieren caerte como moscas en un panal y no se cuantas doctoras –

- Creí que era porque me veían como bicho raro -

Touya soltó un largo suspiro – Eres siempre tan distraído amigo mío… mira eres el chico más popular del hospital ya que jamás y eso es un rumor que yo mismo puedo confirmar "nunca has salido con ninguna chica del hospital" además hay algunas enfermeras que apuestan que ellas lograran conquistarte-

- No sabía eso -

- A veces pienso que no estas parados el cien por cien sobre la tierra – repuso mientras llegaban al auto y este habría la puerta del conductor mientras Yuquito se entraba por la del copiloto – Y si quieres que te diga algo, sé que Akisuki tú le gustas ya que escuche a un par de enfermeras hablaban de cómo ella te mira y déjame decirte que las mujeres son mas observadoras en estos asuntos que nosotros… además la han invitado a cenar casi todos los doctores del área pediatría… bueno excepto tú claro esta -

- Si es cierto – respondió con una sonrisa – Supe que Takechi le pidió salir y ella se rehusó imagínate uno de los doctores más populares del hospital -

- Eso me da la razón – dijo – Y es allí donde te puedes imaginar el motivo de su rechazo -

Yukito lo miro sorprendido – Yo –

- Pues claro… ella siempre es atenta contigo, te trae el almuerzo, siempre esta pendiente de tu café, de tus expedientes -

- Soy un tonto no es así – repuso irónicamente – Creo que no he querido ver las cosas como son -

- Y eso tiene remedio – rió maliciosamente cosa que asusto a Yukito – Sabes mi novia Kaho Misuki es ha hecho su mejor amiga y creo que ella nos podía dar una manito para que ambos puedan salir en una cita sin que todo el hospital se entere -

- Pero… es que … yo -

- Pero es que nada – concluyo su amigo – Mañana mismo habló con Kaho y asunto resuelto-

- Buenos días papá – repuso la chica de ojos verdes y mirada cariñosa – Esta mañana iré con Tomoyo a ver unas oficinas que estamos pensando en poner para el nueva firma de abogados -

- Me alegra que tu y Tomoyo hayan tomado la mejor decisión – repuso su padre mientras cerraba unos documentos que leía – Hace mucho que tu madre y yo deseábamos que se independizaran de la firma Nagasaki

- Estaba harta que casi todos los elogios fueran para el presidente de la firma y nosotras éramos las que hacíamos todo el trabajo -

- Créeme que ahora si que se darán cuenta de lo que perdieron – sonrió su padre – Tu madre y yo saldremos a la inauguración de la nueva clínica para niños parapléjicos que ha creado la Familia Li -

- Me alegra que tú y mama hayan hecho amistad tan pronto en esta nueva ciudad – repuso mirando el reloj del pequeño despacho de su padre – Se me ha hecho tarde padre te veré después de nuestras actividades -

- Recuerda que tenemos visita –

- ¿Visitas? – pregunto algo dudosa

- Debe ser que a tu madre se le olvido pero hoy viene los esposo Li a cenar junto con su hijo espero que no falles querida -

- Te prometo que estaré aquí puntual – repuso con una sonrisa mientras salía del despacho – Donde habré dejado las llaves de mi auto - recorrió el salón hasta que las diviso en una pequeña mesa que estaba junto al gran amplio sofá – Creo que para la próxima me las amarró en la mano – cuando estaba dispuesta a salir algo la hizo detenerse repentinamente – Esta presencia es maligna – como algo que la empujara tomo sus auto y se dirigió aun pequeño parque situado a unas cuadras de su casa – Es aquí – repuso mientras buscaba el sitio exacto de la presencia

- Joven por favor aléjese de este lugar – escucho decir de un hombre que llevaba a una pequeña casi arrastras fuera del parque

Haciendo caso omiso al peligro que se podía exponer siguió caminado a donde se concentraba la presencia, silenciosamente se acercó aun gran árbol de cerezo donde se escondió detrás de él, desde allí pudo observar que delante de una gran fuente había un ser horrible con dos grandes alas que sobresalían de su espalda, un cuerno en su frente del cual salían miles de púas, su rostro parecía calaverico y sus ojos eran de color del fuego - ¿Por Dios que es eso? – De repente un chico apareció con una gran espada a pesar de ver tan extraño suceso no sentía temor era algo ilógico pero así era; volvió a mirar la batalla el joven era apuesto de cabellos castaños, alto y varonil que no demoro en derrotar a la extraña bestia – Es guapo – penso mientras un leve sonrojo aparecido en sus mejillas - ¿Pero sé que lo he visto ante? – entonces lo recordó sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y sus manos fueron a tapar su boca como si de ella fuera a producirse un grito – Es el chico de mis sueños – como pudo se volvió silenciosamente para caminar a donde había dejado su auto estacionado pero delante de ella se erguía otra bestia haciendo que ella retrocediera y haciendo un pequeño ruido que puso en alerta al joven que corrió en su ayuda

- No te muevas – repuso tomando la de la mano y poniéndola detrás de él – Creo que no es bueno que te metas con inocentes – agrego mirando al demonio mientras se lanzaba a atacarlo, pero este era mucho más fuerte que él primero y estaba empezando a derrotarlo

Sakura estaba algo tensa pues el joven estaba siendo derrotado y ella aun no hallaba la manera de ayudarlo – Piensa Sakura – se decía así misma hasta que una voz en su interior le dijo "tu poder esta dentro de ti, solo debes dejarla fluir" – Dejarlo fluir – repitió – miró sus manos y de ella empezaba aparecer una espada parecida a la del joven solo que mas delgada con pequeñas gemas verdes incrustadas en al empuñadura – Es increíble… ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? eso no importa ahora si he podido crearla podré usarla – en ese instante se lanzo contra el demonio sin tregua haciendo que el joven retrocediera y se quedara extrañado pues no conocía a nadie que peleara con la espada mejor que él – Creo que es hora de darte la estocada final – dijo mientras levantaba la espada y la incrustaba directo al corazón lo cual hizo que el demonio se convirtiera en polvo inmediatamente –

- Es increíble – repuso el joven colocándose delante de ella - ¿Cuál es tu nombre -

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él pues aun no comprendía como derroto aquel ser – Mi nombre es Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto – contesto

Shaoran la miro sorprendido y a la vez incrédulo – Eres la joven de mis sueños –

- Mira no se que sucede – repuso - Pero también te he visto en mis sueños y no que como he podido hacer lo que he hecho – por un momento se sintió tonta – Podrías explicarme que fue lo que paso -

- Eres la uno de los elegidos – repuso tomándola de las manos – Eres la que será mi compañera en la gran batalla que se acerca -

Ahora si que Sakura estaba confundida – ¿Tu compañera? –

- Déjame presentarme soy Shaoran Li y mis padres y yo iríamos esta noche a conocerte e informarte a lo que ambos estamos destinados -

- Por favor detente – repuso mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del parque – de ¿qué destino me hablas? -

- Se que te sonara increíble pero hace cuatrocientos años nuestras familias hicieron un pacto de honor ya que un sabio hechicero pronostico la venida de un demonio llamado Balrad y un séquito de guerreros llamados los dos Dagrack destruirían toda vida sobre la tierra -

- Y que tenemos nosotros que ver en todo esto -

- El hechicero también predijo que de cada familia nacería un elegido los cuales debían unirse para destruir al demonio y dar paz y armonía al nuevo milenio-

- Mis padres sabes algo acerca de esto – pregunto tratando de controlar un poco sus nervios ante lo confesado

- Si – respondió él – Como te dije te lo dirían todo esta noche -

- Siempre pense que algo ocurría, pero esto es increíble – suspiro largo y tendido – Sabes… pense que solo… existías en mis sueños -

Él le sonrió – Y yo pense que jamas conocería al ángel de mis sueños –

Ella sonrió un tanto avergonzada a tal elogio – Y bien creo que debo saber más y lo sensato es ir a donde mis padres –

- Touya que es lo que sucede -

- Sentí una presencia poderosa y maligna pero esta vez cerca de mi hermana-

- Estas seguro – sonó preocupado Yukito

- No me lo vas a creer pero creo que ella la destruyó y pude sentir una presencia igual que la de mi hermana poderosa y a la vez cálida -

- Crees que los elegidos ya se hayan conocido -

- Debemos ir a donde mi padre -

- Pero es que Kaho nos dijo que esperáramos aquí -

- Ella entenderá – tomo las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y camino tan rápido como pudo hacia su auto – Esto no debió pasar aun y creo que algo hizo que los hechos se adelantarán -

- Balrad – supuso Yukito

- Me temo que sí – frunció el ceño tomando su móvil – Es mi padre me ha enviado un mensaje -

- Debe haber sentido las presencias -

Nos cita a mi a ti con urgencia en la casa – repuso mientras subía a su vehículo y encendía el motor –

- ¿Que pasará con Sakura? –pregunto Yukito

- No te preocupes debes estar en camino hacia la casa – dijo tomando una curva en el camino – Ella sabe que las respuesta estarán allí -

Continuara …….


	2. Chapter 2

EL PACTO

Capitulo 2

Hong Kong en uno de los templos más antiguos llamado Izanami, unos encapuchados luchaban por entrar usando toda clase de hechizo contra la gran barrera de energía que protegía el lugar

- No podremos contener por mucho tiempo el campo de energía – repuso la sacerdotisa principal del templo – Ariadna y Rina vallan a proteger el lado norte del templo los demás sigan pronunciando el conjuro para sujetar a los demonios dentro del portal del laberinto -

- Pero Suma sacerdotisa, han escapado unos cuantos -

- No creas que somos las únicas destinadas a esta lucha mi querida Ukio – la miro con ternura – Pronto estarán aquí los elegidos y sus amigos -

- Pero pense que eso era una leyenda – se sorprendió la chica

- Creo que eso se debe a que no fuiste criada y educada totalmente en el templo y muchas de nuestros escritos y leyendas no los has tomado muy en serio -

- Lamento abuela que haya dudado por un minuto de vuestras enseñanzas -

- No tienes por que lamentarte de nada – sonrió abrazando a la chica pues en esos momentos el impacto de ondas de choques del ataque hacia estremecer toda la estructura del lugar – ¿Estas bien? -

- No te preocupe por mí – repuso la joven de ojos azules y cabello plateado que fijaba su mirada al extremo sur – Iré ayudar a las chicas de ese lado -

La anciana mira a la joven retirarse – Ukio espero que sepas perdonarme por no decirte toda la verdad–

- Sabes que ella lo debe saber – repuso una mujer mas joven de ojos de color miel y de cabellos rubios – él vendrá con los elegidos -

- Lo se – suspiró la anciana – Pero como decirle que realmente su madre al saber el cargo que ocuparía huyo con su padre -

- Lo que les causo la muerte a ambos dejando huérfana a Ukio y a tu cuidado– repuso serenamente la otra mujer – Crees que pueda con el cargo – fijo su mirada a la chica que seguía pronunciando el conjuro junto a las demás para la barrera - Es una niña y ya ha vivido en la civilización que te hace pensar que no se aburrirá -

La anciana sonrió cosa que extraño a la mujer delante de ella – El amor lo puede todo y mientras el este a su lado ella entenderá que su misión esta aquí con él –

- Y él aceptará -

- Todo a su debido tiempo mi estimada Alina – le dio la espalda para tomar asiento – Solo espero que lleguen a quererse tanto como yo y Tao nos amamos -

- Pensabas lo mismo de tu hija y ya vez-

- Confió en mi nieta es todo -

- Algo me dice que mi nieta

- Suma sacerdotisa – repuso una chica bastante alarmada entrando por la puerta principal del lugar– Nos han informado que el templo de Atsuta esta siendo atacado también -

- Kaworu y Asuka no se han repuesto de la última batalla – repuso la anciana refiriéndose a los dos sumos sacerdotes de aquel templo pues cada templo tenia a un matrimonio custodiándolos – Has visto a mi esposo -

- No venerable madre – repuso la chica – Pero si quiere puedo tratar de localizarlo -

- Por favor – suplico la anciana levantándose – Dile que tenemos un problema y que necesito de su presencia -

- Como estarán los del templo de Amaretusa – repuso Alina

- Por ahora es el templo mas apartado y no creo que hayan llegado hasta allá – dijo la anciana tomando asiento – Misato y Tao han enviado un mensaje a su hija para que regrese inmediatamente -

- Nakuru -

La anciana asintió – Se gradúo en enfermería con honores y trabaja en unos de los hospitales más prestigioso de Japón. Ukio ya esta aquí solo hace falta su media naranja – sonrío la anciana continuando su explicación mientras veía a su esposo acercarse con unos papeles en la mano – Y en el templo de Aretusa ya sabemos que Eriol también espera a su pareja

- Te sientes bien cariño – repuso amablemente el anciano tomando su mano

- Estoy bien – dijo Akane con cariño – Me preocupan Kaworu y Asuka la última batalla no estaban del todo bien crees que haya una manera de saber como le esta hiendo -

- He enviado a uno de mis mejores hombres muy pronto tendremos noticias-

- Eso espero – repuso la anciana con una sonrisa – Su hijo ha tratado de ayudarlos pero el solo sin su pareja no ha podido -

- Eriol es fuerte y es un buen hijo – sonrió el anciano - Kaworu y Asuka no pudieron pedir mas en esta vida -

- Es cierto – susurro con nostalgia – si nuestra hija hubiera sido…

- Calla mujer – repuso su esposo – Todavía tenemos a nuestra nieta y ya veraz que esto acabará muy pronto -

Ambos se abrazaron en silencio mientras Alina los contemplaba – Que tontos mi amo vendrá a liberar a los demonios y muy pronto yo gobernare a su lado -

- Papa – repuso el moreno al entrar en sus casa y ver a su padre con otras personas a quienes no conocía sentadas en la sala– Buenas tarde -

- ¡Hijo! quiero presentarte al matrimonio Li y a su hijo Li Shaoran – este último estaba tomado de la mano de Sakura cosa que no le agrado a su hermano – Quiero, que empaques tus cosas pues debemos partir hacia nuestro destino -

- Nuestro destino – repitió Yukito desde la puerta pues se había tardado en pasar ya que se detuvo para conversar por su móvil con Kaho que le pedía una explicación de porque no la habían esperado

- Es necesario que viajemos a Hong Kong donde unos amigos nos esperan -

- Pero que sucederá con mi trabajo pense que los elegidos eran Sakura y joven Li para esta tarea -

- Joven Touya - repuso la señora Li – Usted es tan importante en esta batalla como el joven Yukito y la señorita Tomoyo -

- Tomoyo y yo iremos también – dijo en un tono extrañado el joven de gafas

- Así joven Tsukichiro – repuso Hien Li – Los tres son importantes para lo que sé avesina -

- Apresúrate hermano – repuso Sakura - Tomoyo nos espera en el aeropuerto de las empresas de su madre -

- Nos ha ofrecido el avión privado de la familia para llegar más rápido – se apresuro a decir Fuyitaka – Ya tu hermana empacó solo faltas tú y Yukito -

- Touya obedeció a su padre y se encamino a su habitación definitivamente no deseaba ir y no porque no quisiera proteger a su hermana si no porque sus celos de hermano a veces no lo dejaban pensar con claridad y no quería que su hermana se sintiera mal por eso ya que esto era algo que debía pasar, estaban destinados y él sabia que eso estaba fuera de discusión solo deseaba que ese joven la hiciera feliz -

- Terminaste Touya – repuso Yukito quien dejaba una maleta al lado y se sentaba sobre la cama

- Era con Kaho con quien hablabas por tu móvil – pregunto Touya

- Esta muy enojada por no haberla esperado – sonrió – Le dije que tuvimos que atender un problema personal y que pronto la llamarías -

- Eso será cuando regresemos de Dios sabrá donde – refunfuña el galeno – Llamaste al hospital para decir que faltaremos unos días -

Yukito asintió con un suspiro que dejo desconcertado a su amigo

- Que sucede -

- Es que esperaba despedirme de Akisuki pero según me informaron sus padres la llamaron y ella tuvo que salir del país -

- Pues alégrate porque en tu ausencia nadie te la robara – le guiño un ojo Touya cosa que hizo sonreír al joven de gafas – Y ahora bajemos porque si no el monstruo no vendrá a buscar -

En la sala ambas parejas de esposo platicaban amenamente mientras Sakura y Shaoran habían decidido pasear un poco por los jardines

- No te es extraño todo lo que nos sucede – suspira la joven

- Acaso temes Sakura – Shaoran se adelanto unos pasos y tomo ambas manos entre las suyas – Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti -

Ella sonrió – Lo se,,, es solo que … todos es tan repentino –

- Es que acaso no estas contenta de que al fin hallamos conocido -

Ella lo mira con infinita ternura cosa que desarmo por completo al joven delante de ella – No me mal interpretes ya que él haberte conocido me ha hecho muy feliz porque ahora sé que esa parte de mí que me faltaba eras tú-

El corazón de Shaoran dio un vuelco ante aquella revelación cosa que definitivamente era lo que también sentía con respecto a la joven – Te amo Sakura –

- Yo también Shaoran – ambos se acercaron hasta rozar sus labios en un tierno beso que sello su destino y del cual anunciaba el principio de todo

En un avión comercial con destino a Hong Kong una joven rogaba por llegara rápidamente a su destino

- Desea algo de tomar – le ofreció una azafata a la chica

- No gracias – repuso Nakuru – En que tiempo llegaremos a nuestro destino – pregunto

- En media hora mas o menos – repuso la azafata ofreciendo algo mas a los demás pasajeros -

- Espero que mis padres estén bien – pensó – Me da tanta pena no haberme despedido del joven Tsukichiro – suspiro – Si tan solo le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos antes de irme… ¡Que diablos estoy diciendo! A lo mejor me hubiera rechazado como a todas las demás – su mirada se poso por la ventana del avión – Creo que fue mejor así - suspiro - Mi destino es con otra persona y creo que muy pronto la conoceré -

- Y ahora porque están tan triste – repuso una joven acomodándose en el asiento del al lado

- No es nada Kaho – sonrió Nakuru – No debiste acompañarme mis padres solo solicitaron mi presencia -

- Vamos amiga y perderme la diversión – repuso con una sonrisa – Además creo que no te conté que hable con Tsukichiro y resulta ser que él y Touya tuvieron que viajar por un asunto familiar -

- Espero que no sea nada grave -

- No lo creo – hizo una mueca – Pero como vez sin mi querido Touya no hay diversión así que para no aburrirme como una ostra creo que unas cuantas batallas no me harán daño -

- Jamás cambiarás – sonrió – Espero que los demás templos estén bien, mi madre dice que las peleas son mas fuerte en los dos primeros -

- Es porque nuestro templo es él mas alejado y como nuestros enemigos no han podido pasar del primero – repuso Kaho mientras tomaba una gaseosa

- Es cierto – repuso un poco más optimista – Además muy pronto tanto Ukio, Eriol Y yo tomaremos nuestros puestos como sumos sacerdotes de nuestros templos -

- Es cierto – repuso Kaho un tanto pensativa – Es cuando todos deben estar con respectivas parejas -

- Mis padres me dicen que cuando vea a esa persona, sabré que es la que esperado toda mi vida. Pero… después de conocer al joven Tsukichiro no sé que pensar…-

- De todas maneras querida amiga ya no podremos volver -

- Tienes razón – suspiro – Es hora de que asuma mi deber y no piense en nada más -

- Como es posible que todavía no derriben esa barrera -

- Señor se ha hecho todo lo posible pero las barreras son muy fuertes tanto así que ni siquiera hemos podido llegar al último templo -

- Son uno inútiles – gruño

- Deja de ser tan drástico con lo hombres Matsuno – repuso serenamente otro hombre – Dejaremos que los ancianos se debiliten un poco mas y ya verás que no podrán sostener la barrera –

- Es que me han informado que los que suplantaran a los ancianos ya están en camino -

- Por que no se me informo -

- Lo siento maestro Kien long – se asusto Matsuno – Pero esto lo acabo de saber hace solo unas horas -

- Sabes cuando arribaran -

- Trate de investigar en todos lo vuelos comerciales pero creo que utilizaron otra vía para llegar porque no hay ningunas reservaciones con sus nombres -

- Quiero que se me informe del más mínimo movimiento sospechoso – se levanto de su asiento – Muy pronto Balrad despertara y deseo que sus soldados estén libres -

- Si mi señor – dijo Matsumo haciendo una leve inclinación

- Me da mucho gusto que hallas podido venir con nosotros – Repuso el señor Fuyitaka a la hermosa chica de ojos azules

- Para mí es un placer ayudar a mi querida Prima – sonrió – Además que me dijo que yo estoy involucrada de alguna manera -

- Por ahora no te puedo decir nada, pero una vez lleguemos a nuestro destino todo te será revelado -

- Papá el piloto dice que tomemos asientos pues solo faltan quince minutos para que aterricemos -

El avión aterrizó sin problemas en un pequeño aeródromo a unos tres kilómetros del templo de Inamani donde tenían que reunirse con la venerable anciana Kaoru y su esposo Eisako, el viaje había sido de casi siete horas sin contar que tuvieron un contratiempo con el clima de la región.

Cuando todos bajaron observaron que un hombre de unos sesenta años los saludaba con una reverencia

- Mucho gusto en conocer a las personas que participaran en esta loable causa. Mi nombre es Takachi Sato y la señora Kaede me ha mandado por ustedes – haciendo un ademán con la mano les señalo un pequeño portal que se habría delante de ellos – Por ahora no es seguro que vallamos por tierra ya que nuestros enemigos los detectarían – repuso acercándose al portal – Es por eso que ha hecho el hechizo del transportador-

- Tan serio está el problema -

- Me temo señor Kinomoto que las cosas han empeorado un poco al conocerse los elegidos tan pronto, pero eso no es lo más importante en esto momentos, sino los tres templos principales ya que necesitan que cada uno de los matrimonios que los rigen sean sucedidos lo antes posibles ya que se agota el tiempo. Lo nuevos sucesores le darán la fuerza a la señorita Sakura y al joven Shaoran para derrotar al demonio que creemos que no tardara en aparecer

- Y ya están aquí esas personas – pregunto Touya sospechando el porque tanto Yukito como Tomoyo se encontraban ahí

El anciano observa al señor Fuyitaka algo confundido Y luego miro al joven – No soy la persona que pueda contéstale esa pregunta –

- Es mejor que todos vallamos caminando – repuso con firmeza cuando vio a su esposa entrar primero al portal después le siguió Tomoyo que venía con una pequeña valija después entraron Sakura y Shaoran -

- Espera Yukito – repuso Touya que había detenido a su amigo – Esto me parece extraño y creo que no es una casualidad que hallamos venido -

- Algo me dice lo mismo pero una cosa si te digo si puedo ayudar en algo en esta batalla lo haré ya que deseo de todo corazón que a Sakura no le suceda nada malo -

- Yo tampoco – repuso Touya – Vamos mi padre y los demás deben estarnos esperando del otro lado -

El lugar era hermoso lleno de arboles y un hermoso lago a la distancia de lejos se podía observar una gran mansión de estilo colonial

- Que extraño no parece un templo – repuso Sakura – Es como…

Shaoran sonrió – Como el lugar donde nos conocimos en nuestros sueños y en el cual pude bailar con la más hermosa joven que he conocido –

Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante el halago de Shaoran y es que desde que se habían conocido solo era eso halago tras halagos

- Oye monstruo despierta que si no té fijas por donde vas te caerás al suelo de bruces como es tu costumbre y no quieres que el mocoso te vea en tales aprietos –

- Que no soy un monstruo – le reclamo su hermana

- Y a quien le has dicho mocoso – replico enojado Shaoran – Y no creo que sea considerado llamarle monstruo a tu hermana ya que es una joven delicada y hermosa -

- Siempre lo he dicho – sonrió con burla - El amor es ciego y con ustedes dos lo compruebo -

- Touya deja de molestar a Sakura y su novio – le reprocho Yukito – No creo que tu padre te haya traído para que molestaras a Sakura -

- Eso es cierto – afirmo Nadeshiko –

- Touya ya habíamos hablado de esto en una ocasión - repuso su padre

- Ok – se cruzo de manos – Por ahora nada de molestar al monstruo ni al mocoso -

Sakura suspiro y Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras los demás tenían grandes gotas sobres sus cabezas

Es mejor que continuemos – repuso el anciano quien había visto toda la escena con una sonrisa y les daba una seña para que lo siguieran por un camino de piedrecillas algo estrecho –

- He podido notar que la barrera no esta tan fuerte como la ultima vez, acaso Kaede y su esposo están débiles – pregunto preocupado Fuyitaka

- Me temo que si – suspiró el anciano – Y creo que es la preocupación mas grande que hay, no solo en este templo si no en los otros dos -

- La sucesión es un hecho – repuso el señor Kinomoto – Entonces debo hablar con mi hijo y los demás inmediatamente -

- Creo que a Touya no le agradará nada el asunto – repuso Nadehisko mientras era abrazada por su esposo

- Creí que tenía mas tiempo – suspiro Fuyitaka - Pero el debe ocupar su puesto a sí como Tomoyo y Yukito -

- Que puesto debemos ocupar padre – pregunto Touya desde atrás de su padre -

- Cuando estemos cómodos te diré a ti a los demás por que los traje -

- Por favor Touya – suplicaba su madre – Espera un poco más… solo un poco más -

Touya suspiro y miro a su madre con ternura algo que para él era inusual – Ok mama – sonrió

- Buenos días señores Kinomoto – repuso Kaede al verlos entrar a la casa – Me imagino que desean comer algo y descansar ante de ponernos charlar -

- Pues estamos algo agotados – respondió cortésmente Nadehisko

- Sus habitaciones están listas y el buen Takedo los llevara a hasta ellas – repuso mientras daba indicaciones a otros hombres para que ayudaran con el equipaje – La cena se servirá a las seis en punto -

Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia antes de subir por las escaleras a sus habitaciones

- Estos no puede ser posible – la voz de aquel hombre resonaba por todo el lugar – Son una partida de incompetentes -

- Pero mi señor jamas imaginábamos que la vieja Kaede usara el hechizo del transportador -

- Maldita sea son hechiceros y según me dijeron de los mejores y creo que se burlaron de mí pues he contratado a los más ineptos -

- Esa vieja es astuta – sonrió Kien long avanzando hacia su fiel sirviente y mientras los demás se inclinaban haciendo una reverencia – Matsuno te he dicho que no pierdas tan rápido la paciencia ya que cuando el demonio salga nada lo detendrá ni siquiera una partida de chiquillos necios -

- Siento mucho mi señor que esto haya sucedido pero la elegida y los sucesores de los templos están con la vieja y no nos convenía que ni siguiera llegaran a sus destino -

- Te dije que ellos no significan nada – frunció el ceño algo fastidiado por la actitud de su sirviente – Riogi mando las fotos -

- Aquí las tiene mi señor las recogí esta mañana -

Kien long observo las fotos con detenimiento pero hubo dos en particular que le llamo la atención – Sabes el nombre de estas dos jovencitas –

Matsuno observo las fotos en manos de su jefe con detenimiento - La de cabellos castaño y ojos esmeralda es una de la elegida su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto la otra joven es su prima Tomoyo Daidoji y según mis informantes es una de las sucesoras de uno de los tres templos

- Kinomoto – susurro tratando de acordarse de aquel apellido – No es posible -

- Pasa algo malo jefe -

- Como se llama la madre de la elegida – pregunto con rabia cosa que asusto a todos los hombres hay presentes

- Nade..hisko Ki..no..moto – respondió con temor Matsuno

Aquel hombre suavizó su mirada con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo cruel – El destino es algo inusual querida Nadehisko que iba a pensar yo hace algunos años que mi gran amor de adolescencia sería la madre de la elegida en el futuro – Salgan de aquí –

Todos se marcharon algo desconcertados pues no entendieron sus ultimas palabras

- Maldita sea – apretó el puño con fuerza – Ya se me hacia conocido ese apellido es el de Fuyitaka aquel joven idealista del que te enamoraste y me dejaste plantado justo para el baile de graduación – sus ojos se cerraron para remembrar esos recuerdos ya olvidados – Creo que me divertiré haciendo sufrir a vuestra hija y así mataré dos pájaros de un tiro

- Querida nos alegras que hayas llegado con bien -

- Les prometí que si algo pasaba no dudaría en estar junto a ustedes – sonrió Nakuru ante el abrazo de su madre

- Que alegría que tu también hayas podido venir – repuso el padre de Nakuru a la joven que venia detrás de ella

- Y perderme la diversión tíos ni de broma – sonrió la chica – Además necesitaran toda la ayuda posible sin contar que los elegidos deben haber llegado ya -

- Así es – respondió Misato – Akane me envió un mensaje hace escasas una horas diciéndome que los elegidos están a salvo en su templo -

- Así que él esta aquí – susurro algo triste cosa que no paso inadvertida por su padre

- Misato porque no llevas a Kaho a sus habitaciones mientras yo converso algunas cosas con nuestra pequeña -

- Esta Bien – respondió su mujer algo dubitativa – Te prepare algo de comer mientras conversan -

- Que sucede papa -

- Te has enamorado no es así – pregunto su padre directamente

- De donde has sacado tan descabellada idea -

- Eres mi hija – sonrió acercándose a ella para mirarla a los ojos de frente – Te conozco mas que nadie y esos ojos reflejan una gran tristeza -

- No se de que hablas -

- Nunca has sabido mentir pequeña -

- Oh papa – repuso con un hilo de voz – Lo conocí en la Universidad es el chico más lindo, bueno, comprensible

- Pequeña yo…-

- No quiero digas nada – repuso con tristeza – Yo sé que eso era algo que no podía ser – susurro mientras inclino su rostro y unas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas – Yo he aceptado mi destino y es como debe ser -

- Nakuru quiero que sepas que no deseo que..- cuando iba a decir algo mas sintió unos dedos tibia sobre sus labios

- Papá por favor no quiero hablar mas del asunto -

- Estas segura -

Nakuro asintió – No deseo que le digas nada a mama se preocuparía y no deseo eso –

- Esta bien pequeña pero siempre puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea -

- Gracias -

- Por favor Touya pareces león enjaulado – repitió por enésimas vez Yukito ya que desde lo habían colocado en aquella habitación no hacia mas que caminar de un lado para otro -

- Debo salir de este encierro sino me volveré loco -

- El jardín es bastante extenso si quieres podemos salir a caminar – expuso su amigo de la infancia

- Si no ti importa quisiera meditar a solas -

- Esta bien con tal de que te tranquilices -

- Touya salió de la habitación y bajo con pasos firmes pero silenciosos la escalera de aquella gran casa. No había imaginado el despliegue de lujo de aquel templo pues a su llegada y con lo nervioso que se encontraba no se había percato de aquel lugar de repente se detuvo al ver una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba hacia el jardín y por la cual sin vacilar salió a toda prisa para poder respirar algo de aire – Aire fresco – repuso mientras caminaba hacia un gran árbol justo en mitad de tan enorme propiedad -

- Quien es -

El se detuvo justo debajo de aquel frondoso árbol para ubicar de donde provenía la voz – Donde te encuentras –

- No has respondido quien eres -

Entonces pudo observar a la dueña de aquella voz estaba justo arriba de él en una rama a unos cuantos metros de su cabeza – Y crees que debo responderle a una mocosa que le gusta subirse a los arboles –

Ella se levantó y quedo parada sobre la rama – Eres un arrogante – con gracia y estilo y hizo una pirueta en el aire y cayo parada justo delante de él – Creo que no sabes con quien estas hablando –

Touya quedo atónito ahora podía observar a la joven mejor era realmente atractiva y su vestimenta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pues era un conjunto de pantaloncillos cortos y una suave camisa de seda en tono rosa, calzaba unas botas altas de cuero en negro. Pero lo que más le atrajo fueron su cabello de un tono plateado y sus ojos azules como el mar

- Que pasa te quedaste mudo -

- Mira mocosa solo he salido un rato al jardin a pensar -

- A quien le dices mocosa -

- Ukio querida te estaba buscando – sonrió Akane al verla con esa cara de disgusto pues hacia ya unos minutos había podido ver el enfrentamiento de esos dos - Joven Touya que bueno que lo encuentro también su padre y los demás ya están reunidos en la biblioteca y creo que ya pudo conocer a su prometida mi sobrina Ukio -

- De que hablas abuela -

- No te lo había dicho – repuso fingidamente – Creo que ya me esta cayendo la edad, que el joven Touya es tu prometido -

- Es una broma señora -

- No es una broma – repuso Nadehisko que había salido también ha buscar a su hijo – Tu y Ukio están comprometidos hace mas de tres años -

- Abuela si este es un bruto -

- Ukio por favor -

- Por favor yo un bruto – bufo – Pues tu no eres una princesa de cuentos de hadas y menos si vas a parecer un simio trepándote a los árboles -

La chica tenía la cara roja de la rabia – Mira troglodita super desarrollado

Tanto Akane como Nadehisko tenían grandes gotas sobre la cabeza pues al parecer esos dos serían un verdadero reto para unir

Uffffffff si me ha costado este capitulo ya que entre mi trabajo y mis estudios se me hacen cortos los lapsos para sentarme a la computadora bueno creo que me despido y hasta el siguiente capitulo

Por favor cualquier comentario sea malo o bueno será bienvenido ya que uno aprende de sus errores y son ustedes los que puedes juzgar si la historia es buen a o no. Escibame a _y no sean muy duros sé que no soy tan buena como muchas escritoras pero hago lo que puedo _


	3. Chapter 3

**EL PACTO**

**Capitulo 3 **

**Almas gemelas **

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos – repuso Fuyitaka indicándoles con un gestos que tomaran asiento – Quisiera explicarles por que estamos aquí -

- Pues creo que yo no me siento satisfecho con lo que acabo de saber – se cruzo de brazos su hijo – Porque mi madre y tú no me dijeron que me habían comprometido con esta joven – señalando a Ukio que estaba sentada a dos pasos de él -

La joven suspiro y la confusión en la cara de los presentes no se hizo esperar

- ¡Mi hermano esta comprometido! -

- Es algo que ya estaba destinado al igual que lo tuyo con Shaoran – repuso su madre – Y… Yukito y Tomoyo por igual -

- ¿Yo también estoy comprometido? – Yukito pregunto algo confuso

- Se que esto es algo imprevisto para ustedes – repuso Fuyitaka – Pero no sabíamos como lo iban a tomar a si que decidimos decirlos cuando todo todos los involucrados estuvieran presentes -

- Si es la mejor forma para ayudar a mi prima lo haré – repuso Tomoyo con una sonrisa algo forzada – Además que no creo que tengamos elección –

- Eso es cierto – afirmo Kaede – Solo les puedo decir que esas personas serán su complementos y se que cuando las conozcan me darán la razón -

- Pues creo que entre esta señorita y yo se equivocaron y con su permiso deseo retirarme – Touya salio de la habitación mientras sus padres se miraban con preocupación -

- Yo también me retiro repuso la chica de ojos azules – saliendo hacia el jardín

- Esto va a hacer muy duro para ellos – repuso Nadehisko

- No tenemos porque preocuparnos – hablo Eusako – Ellos entenderán – sonrió el anciano tratando de ser convenciste - Y es que su hijo tiene el mismo carácter de mi nieta y eso es algo bueno pues al ser los sucesores del primer templo deberán tener toda la fortaleza para guiar a los demás -

- Y cuando conoceremos a nuestros complementos – repuso algo seria Tomoyo

- Mañana pues las cosas se nos están complicando y es mas duro sostener la batalla con el enemigo – respondió Kaede

- Por ahora es mejor descansar – repuso Eusako levantándose de su asiento – Mañana será un día muy largo para todos -

Aunque todos ya habían salido de la habitación Yukito y Tomoyo se quedaron sentados pensando como lograrían casarse con dos desconocidos

- Estas pensando lo mismo que yo no es cierto – pregunto Yukito

- No se que decirte esto es muy extraño para mi - suspiró la chica

- Acaso amas a alguien -

- No – respondió enseguida la muchacha – Nunca me he enamorado de eso estoy segura-

- Pues a mi me gusta una persona pero si es mi deber no lo dudare -

Tomoyo se levanto de su asiento y se paro delante de él – Se que hacemos lo correcto es algo que dicta mi corazón y el jamás me ha fallado -

Yukito sonrió – Tienes razón no debemos echarnos para atrás ahora que nuestros mejores amigos nos necesitan –

- Y la humanidad también – termino la chica

Entre tanto Touya meditaba en su habitación

- Como es posible que esto este pasando – susurro – Casarme con alguien a quien no amo, aunque es muy linda – sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando ella estuvo delante de él en aquel jardín su suave cabellera y sus hermosos ojos azules – Pero que estoy haciendo ella es no es ni si quiera lo dulce que es su apariencia -

- Acaso tú la trataste mejor de lo que ella te trato a ti -

- Mamá -

- Ella es una chica dulce si quisieras conocerla -

- Pero ya vez no podemos ni estar en una misma habitación en que nos veamos como enemigos -

- Creo que debo contarte algo de Ukio – su madre lo invito a sentarse junto a ella en un pequeño sofá de la habitación – La madre de Ukio estaba destinada a ocupar el puesto de Kaede pero su hija no quería aceptar tal responsabilidad así que decidió fugarse con su prometido la noche se su boda -

- Debio se muy duro para esa señora que su hija se portara tan cobardemente -

- Puede que así sea – suspiro su madre algo triste – Pero a pesar de haber hecho lo que hizo ella vigilo a su hija en secreto mientras se encontraba en la civilización si intervenir en su vida pues por las leyes de aquí mientras alguien a quien amamos este fuera de los territorios de los templos no podemos ni ayudar ni interferir en su destino -

- Y entonces como es que Ukio se encuentra aquí -

- Hace dieciséis años la madre de Ukio y su padre murieron en un aparatosos accidente de auto dejando a Ukio con tan solo siete meses de nacida es allí cuando los templo autorizaron traer a la niña aquí pues sería la sucesora de Kaede cuando la batalla que según se había pronosticado en aquellos días estaría por venir -

- Ósea que su vida no sido fácil – concluyo su hijo

- Es por eso su peculiar carácter – Nadehisko lo miro con ternura – Se que cuando llegues a conocerla sabrás lo especial que será en tu vida -

- Sabes que hay otra persona mamá – suspiro - como sabré decirle que ya no la volveré a ver -

- Kaho es una buena chica pero analiza tus sentimientos hacia ella y te darás cuenta que solamente es un cariño fraternal solo eso -

Touya reflexionó a las palabras de su madre y estuvo de acuerdo pues aunque la extrañaba no sentía esa necesidad dejarlo todo por ella – Tienes razón y te prometo que intentare acercarme a Ukio pero no pidas un milagro–

Nadehisko sonrió – Ok se que no podemos forzarte a nada pero el hecho de que lo intentes me da gusto – su madre se levanto de su asiento y le dio un beso en la frente – Duerme bien mi tesoro – y dicho esto salio por la puerta

Me da mucha pena por Yukito - pensó Touya ya a solas en la recamara - Creo que el si estaba enamorado de alguien

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi – sonrió su amigo que entraba justamente a la recamara en esos momentos

Touya se sobresalto al escuchar la voz – Es que acaso nadie toca a la puerta - gruño pero su mirada se torno triste al ver el semblante de su amigo

- Oye Yuki no quiero que te pongas melancólico a lo mejor ella no era para ti y la persona que te espera a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí sea tu alma gemela –

- Tomoyo y yo estuvimos hablando de este asunto y ella me dio entender lo mismo así que no te preocupes por mi se que este es nuestros destino y entre mas pronto se acabe esto será lo mejor-

- Que te parece si descansamos mañana será un día muy largo y hay que despertarnos temprano - Touya supo que esas palabras de su amigo eran mas de dolor que otra cosa así que era mejor dejar esa pequeña platica para después

Yukito asintió con una sonrisa forzada

- Como será esa persona – dijo pues algo dentro de ella tenia miedo – No se si podré hacer esto -

- Claro que podrás hacerlo preciosa -

señora Kaede yo…-

- Hay veces que debemos tomar decisiones difíciles en esta vida mi niña pero solo tú puedes hacer la diferencia o dejar las cosas como están -

- Como puedo estar segura que esta persona será la indicada -

- Lo sabrás cuando la veas y no creo que debas angustiarte por eso si quieres puedo contarte algo sobre él -

- Haría eso por mí -

- Y porque no – guiño un ojo - yo también tuve curiosidad cuando me dijeron que estaba comprometida –

- Es que usted y el señor Eusako se ven tan felices -

- Es porque lo somos mi niña – la amable anciana se sentó al lado de la joven sobre el verde pasto – Cuando lo vi pensé que Dios no podría a verme dado nada mejor – sonrió al recordar aquel pasado – Claro que al principio tuvimos un poco de dudas en acercarnos pero después la cosas se dieron y somos muy felices desde entonces -

- Ya veo – suspiro la joven

- Pero sabes el joven Eriol es maravillosos y viéndote y conociendo lo poco que he visto de ti serás una excelente esposa para el y él será para ti algo mas que un compañero y amigo – Kaede fijo su mirada al cielo y cerro sus ojos sintiendo la suave brisa

- Gracias –dijo Tomoyo – Se que no conozco a ese chico pero solo sus palabras al describirlo me dicen que puedo estar tranquila que mi destino es estar con él – Se levantó del pasto e hizo una reverencia y se retiro hacia la casa -

- Bueno por lo menos la joven Daidoyi ha aceptado su destino como debe ser pero mi nieta va ser difícil convencer -

- Pues ese reto a mi me gustara presenciarlo – sonrió el anciano delante de ella

- No te rías tanto que ella también es tu nieta y por lo que respecta tú también tienes que ayudarme en esto -

- Y como crees que convenceremos a esa cabeza dura -

- Por ahora no se me ocurre nada y es mejor descansar como los demás ya veremos mañana -

- Enviaras a la señorita Daidoyi en el primer carruaje -

- **N**o me parece prudente -

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo -

- Nuestros enemigos estarán al tanto de las salidas y entradas del templo – dedujo la anciana

- Pero nosotros seremos mas astutos – sonrió el anciano – Te conozco y se que ya tienes un plan -

- Es un hechizo sencillo pero creo que necesitare de tu ayuda -

- Double imag -

- Así es – confirmo la mujer – será suficiente para confundir al enemigo, no se darán de cuenta cuales son los carruajes verdaderos -

- Avisare a los cocheros y… ya has pensado en que forma tu nieta acepte su compromiso con el joven Touya, pues mas que adorarse creo que quieren asesinarse -

- No aun no pero ya se me ocurrirá algo – repuso un tanto pensativa – Aunque el hecho de que deban usar su poder a su máximo en la batalla me preocupa –

- Dirás que para que suceda eso deberán amarse solo así se activara su poder y por lo que veo eso esta bastante duro de que suceda -

- Eso lo se… pero creo que ahora que la señorita Tomoyo y el joven Yukito se vallan y su hermana este ocupada con su prometido entrenando… su encuentro a solas se pueden ver casi forzados no lo crees -

- Creo que cuando tu cabecita maquina algo me da miedo – sonrió el anciano – pero cuenta conmigo ya sabes que yo siempre estoy para ti -

- Lo se y es por eso que te amo -

La mañana fue un poco ocupada para todos los que estaban aguardando la salida del joven Yukito y la señorita Daidogi, por los pasillos del templo podía oírse la conmoción de jóvenes sacerdotisas arreglando algo de provisiones para el viaje así como también mantas y enseren para acampar y que la ruta prevista iba se totalmente un secreto solo la señora Kaede, su esposo y el señor Fuyitaka estarían enterados

- Adelante – se escucho desde dentro de la habitación

- Buenos días Tomoyo -

- Buenos días Yukito – sonrió la chica

- No esperan abajo los carruajes están listo -

Tomoyo suspiro y se dio una última mirada al espejo – Estoy lista - repuso soltando un largo suspiro pues para ella la noche había sido de mucha reflexión y aunque todavía no se hallaba muy convencida algo en su interior le decía que era la correcto saliendo de la habitación

- Te sucede algo Tomoyo – le pregunto Yukito amablemente

- No te preocupes – sonrió - Anoche no pude dormir muy bien eso es todo, creo que extraño a mi madre – mintió

Por lo que la señora Kinomoto me dijo vendrá inmediatamente termine un negocio y me imagino que se dirigirá inmediatamente al segundo templo donde estarás

- Bueno solo se que llegue con bien pues esto no se bien -

- De be ser porque ya te enteraste que vamos en carruajes separados –

- Según la señora Kaede me explico nuestra seguridad depende de eso ya que se hará un conjuro o algo así –

- Lo escuche anoche de Touya – Repuso el joven de gafas – Es algo así como se hará una ilusión óptica de varios carruajes –

- Espero que funcione me aterra pensar que puedan atacarnos –

- Estarás bien – le puso una mano en el hombro y la hizo girar hacia el – Tu tío ira contigo y yo estaré acompañado por el señor Eusako -

- No lo sabía – fijo su mirada hacia la salida de la mansión – Pase lo que pase todo estará bien -

- Es como debe ser – repuso Sakura que venia caminando con Shaoran de la mano – Por favor ten fe en que todo saldrá bien además mi padre ira contigo y se que el te protegerá-

- Y no olvidemos que el hechizo que se usará es muy bueno – explico Shaoran – Aunque el enemigo quiera saber cual es el carruaje verdadero no podrán pues este hace que su presencia se hallé en todos los carruajes aunque solo sean ilusiones -

- Creo que no podré acostumbrarme jamás a esto de la magia -

- Pues lo harás mi estimada prima – repuso Touya que bajaba por las escaleras – Según mi madre cuando tú y tú otra mitad se unan en matrimonio tu poder resurgirá -

- Bueno muchachos es la hora – anuncio la anciana que venia seguida de su esposo – Señorita Daidoyi tu tío ya el esta esperando en el carruaje y Takao la acompañara -

- Buena suerte – Repuso Sakura dándole un fuerte abrazo – Mi madre dice que después de esto los templos podrán unificarse y de ser así podremos vivir todos en un mismo sitio -

- Pues yo no viviré cerca de un monstruo ni un mocoso -

- A quien le dices mocoso -

- Hay otro por aquí – sonrió con sarcasmo

- Oigan ustedes dos – se cruzo de brazos Sakura

- Vasta ya – sentencio el señor Fuyitaka – Nuestro asunto es serio aquí y no creo que sea adecuado que se estén peleando a cada rato y menos tu Touya–

- Lo siento papá -

- Ven Tomoyo nuestro carruaje saldrá por el ala norte y tu Yukito iras con el señor Eusako su carruaje saldrá por el ala sur así será todavía mas confuso para nuestro enemigos -

- Y para los espias -

- Espias – pregunto Sakura

- Creemos que hay un traidor entre nosotros pero no has sido imposible averiguar de quien se trata y no sabemos como saca la información con tanta facilidad -

- Dentro del templo – se asombro Shaoran y Touya y Yukito parecían confundidos

- No debemos alarmarnos lo mejor será hacer creer que no estamos enterados de nada y quizás podamos evadirlo – repuso el señor Eusako

- O evadirla pues no sabemos si es algunas de las chicas – continuo la señora Kaede

- Es mejor que se apresuren – dijo Nadehisko – Entre mas pronto los muchachos lleguen a su destino los planes del enemigo se derrumbaran -

- Buena suerte – decía Sakura

- Cuídate mucho Yuki -

- Gracias Touya -

Shaoran, Sakura y Touya se quedaron dentro del templo mientras los demás se dirigían a sus respectivas salidas donde los carruajes los esperaban

- Buenos días Eriol - saludo alegremente una mujer al ver entrar en la pequeña biblioteca a su hijo

- Buenos días madre – respondió

- Que sucede ¿estas enfermo? –

- Ella llega hoy – suspiro

Su madre se levanto de su asiento donde había esto revisando algunos papeles que habían llegado esa mañana del Templo Izanami – Acaso no te alegra conocer a la que será tu esposa –

- Como te sentirías tú si te dijeran que tienes que casarte con un total desconocido -

- Pues yo lo tome muy bien -

Eriol soltó una exclamación de asombro – Me tratas de decir que tu y papa no se conocían antes de su matrimonio –

- Así es – sonrió – Y déjame decirte una cosa muchacho tu padre y yo somos una de la parejas mas felices que hay -

- Pero…-

- Asuka tiene razón hijo -

- Padre -

- Como tu madre te dijo nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado desde que teníamos diecisiete yo pensaba al principio que no iba a funcionar pero al ver a tu madre ese día en el jardín creí que los dioses me habían obsequiado un ángel del cielo -

- Vas a ser me sonrojee –repuso con un guiño su esposa

Kaworu se acerco hasta donde su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego de esto miro a su hijo – Y sabes una cosa – fijo su mirada nuevamente en su esposa que le sonría – No cambiaria ningún momento de mi vida desde que estoy con tu madre –

- Yo tampoco lo haría – contesto Asuka – Y creo que tu tendrás esa misma suerte solo deja que las cosas pasen –

Eriol alzo una ceja pues era cierto que sus padres se amaban mucho pero eso a que su historia fuera la misma era algo que al el no le convencía

Hablando de otro tema – dijo su padre – venia a decirles que los carruajes ya partieron del templo de Izanami así que iré a los límites para custodiar el carruaje de tu prometida hasta a aquí–

- Padre crees yo podía hacer eso -

- Pues no creo que halla ningún problema – repuso su padre algo extrañado – Pero ten cuidado no sabemos que estrategia tenga el enemigo pues aunque no nos atacado en dos días eso no quiere decir que debamos bajar la guardia-

- Eso me parece extraño querido – repuso pensativa la mujer que volvía a su asiento – Y no me gusta para nada -

- No se preocupen tomare el atajo que baja por la pequeña ladera – repuso el joven – Es muy poco probable que crean que por ahí ira alguien -

- Debes saber que se esta usando el hechizo de la doble imagen por lo cual debes estar atento a cual es el carruaje correcto -

- Por eso no te preocupes – sonrió – Mi tía Akane me enseño a distinguir lo imaginario de lo real -

- No perdiste el tiempo esos dos mese de vacaciones que estuviste con ella -

- Mi tía me dijo que debía estar preparado para cualquier emergencia y es por eso que practicamos muchos de sus hechizos poderosos -

- Creo que ahora eso no es importante – repuso su madre – Ve con cuidado hijo y tráela a salvo-

Eriol hizo una reverencia y salio de la biblioteca preguntándose si las cosas saldrían bien de ahora adelante

- No te ves Tomoyo ¿segura que estas bien?

- No te preocupes Tío, es solo que aun es tan incomprensible todo lo que esta pasando –

- Y debe serlo pequeña pero yo te estoy contigo además de tu Tía Nadeshisko y los demás que se que te quieren mucho –

La chica sonrió volviendo admirar el hermoso paisaje desde la ventanilla del coche de repente algo hizo que el coche se detuviera bruscamente

- Señor – repuso el cochero – Nos atacan -

- Quédate no quiero que salgas -

- Tío espera – Tomoyo solo escuchaba mucha algarabía y fuerte ruidos como de explosiones – No puedo quedarme aquí – como pudo salio del coche para ver que este estaba rodeado por una especie de barrera su tío se encontraba a diez pasos peleando con extraño ser envuelto en una capucha

- Por favor señorita entre al carruaje –

- No puedo mi tío esta en peligro debo…. – justo cuando iba a decir algo mas vio como su tío era profundamente lastimado en su brazo – Nooooooooooo…

El cochero se bajo del carruaje e intento hacer que la muchacha entrara pero esta no quería

- Suélteme debo ayudarlo – como pudo se soltó del hombre y correo para socorrer a su tío pero el siniestro ser ya estaba esperandola y en ese momento se abalanzando sobre ella cuando algo o alguien se interpuso entre el peligro

- No dejare que la toques - repuso el joven mientras que con una maestría sorpréndete invoco una espada y con la rapidez de un rayo ya se la estaba incrustado en el corazón al enemigo y este se desvaneció en el aire – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto a la chica que seguía junto al señor Fujitaka

Ella miro sus facciones por unos minutos y le pareció un chico muy guapo, pero reacciono y miro nuevamente a su tío – Esta herido debemos ayudarlo –

El chico junto al cochero cargaron a fuyitaka dentro del carruaje

- Debemos irnos rápidos puede que envíen mas de esas cosas - ya en el coche su mirada se poso el la chica – es tan hermosa – murmuro

- Gracias por rescatarnos – le sonrió Tomoyo – Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador -

- Eriol – respondió con una sonrisa

Tomoyo se sonrojó – Tu… eres …Eriol –

El chico sonrió por la manera en que lo dijo – Si y creo que tu debes ser mi prometida –

Tomoyo solo asintió y algo dentro de ella hizo que se sintiera feliz y llena de vida y eso hizo que recordara lo que la anciana Akane le dijera que ella sabría cuando lo viera que esa era la persona indicada

Mientras tanto Eriol pensó lo mismo sobre la conversación hacia unas horas con sus padres

El chico de ojos color grises miraba el camino en silencio y algo ajeno a los otros dos tripulantes – Debo de dejar de pensar en ti – murmuro para si

- ¿Le sucede algo joven? -

Yukito salio de sus pensamientos para sonreír sin muchos ánimos al anciano – No es nada – volvió su mirada al camino para ver si divisaba algo – ¿Demoraremos mucho en llegar –

- Solo una hora – respondió Takao el sirviente de la familia y quien a última hora había salido con ellos en el coche - voy a vigilar el camino señor Eusako – repuso haciendo que el cochero se detuviera para acomodarse junto a el dejando a dos los hombres solos? -

- Y dígame señor Tsukichiro ¿que hacia en la ciudad? – pregunto el señor Eusako rompiendo un poco el silencio -

- Soy Doctor me especializo en el campo de la pediatría y en cirugía de corazón abierto -

- Es una profesión bastante absorbente -

- No cuando te gusta lo que haces – respondió seguro de si – Además es lo que estudio mi padre y madre ambos son doctores muy reconocidos -

- Sus padres no se opondrán a que se quede aquí con nosotros – el anciano se sintió un poco mal

- Ellos son muy comprensivos conmigo y eso es algo que les agradezco y se esto me hace feliz ellos no dudaran en apoyarme -

- Pero creo que usted no ve muy convencido de lo va a ser o me equivoco -

Yukito le sostuvo la mirada asombrado – Creo que es usted muy perspicaz –

- Puedo se un buen oyente señor Tsukichiro -

Yukito suspiro quedadamente la verdad es que necesitaba soltar esto que le oprimia – Estoy enamorado de una joven a la que nunca llegue a decirle mis sentimientos y tampoco sabia yo los de ella hacia a mí -

- Puede que ser que ella no era para usted -

- Eso jamás lo sabré – repuso melancólico

- Dese una oportunidad se que cuando conozca a su prometida todo su mundo cambiara y a lo mejor se sorprenda -

- Señor Eusako ya divisamos el templo desde aquí -

- Por favor dígale al chofer que apresure el paso -

Yukito volvió su vista al camino y efectivamente pudo divisar el templo – Bueno creo que es hora de enfrentar a mi destino –

- No lo diga a si creo que para mi es hora de que conozca el verdadero amor-

Dos portones de gran altitud se abrieron para dar paso al coche, mientras tanto dentro del castillo

- Nakuru, estas lista pequeña -

Ella sonrió para su padre pero aunque su sonrisa y su felicidad eran falsas para que nadie se preocupara por ella su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos en ese momento pues sabía que aquel chico del cual se había enamorado ya no lo volvería a ver –

Su madre conocía perfectamente a su pequeña y se había dado cuenta que fingia pero no sabía porque, aunque estaba segura que sus esposo lo sabía

- Vamos que ya se acerca el coche – repuso Tao agarrando a su hija del brazo para que tomara el suyo

Cuando todos estaban en sus posiciones del coche aminoro su paso y se estaciono frente a las puertas del templo. El primero en bajar fue Eusako que saludo efusivamente a Misado y Tao a quienes tenia meses de no ver mientras que Nakuru podía ver con asombro al otro ocupante del vehiculo que bajaba en esos momentos y el cual la observaba a ella también

Los demás quedaron en silencio al ver a los jóvenes mirarse a sí y el primero en comprender la situación fue Tao

- Así que este es tu amor que cosas tiene el destino -

Continuara………………

Quiero agradecer a todos aquello que me escribieron y si creo que no soy algo perfecta para escribir pero lo hago con mucho entusiasmo y tratare de poner sus consejos en practica

Gracias a LunaBox,Celina Sosa y Khorih

Ah y para los que quieran saber como lo tomara Kaho tendran que esperar el cap 4 ya que es ahi donde se enterara de la verdad


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**No le puedes decir no al destino **

- ¡¡¡Oh por Dios!!! – dijo ella tapándose ambas manos con el rostro

- ¡¡¡¡Nakuru!!! – repuso él más feliz que nunca

Ella aun seguía consternada pero no duro mucho en ese estado y corrió a los brazos del joven que la recibió con júbilo hasta que la oyó llorar fue cuando se separo de ella para mirar sus rostro

- Porque lloras -

- Creí que no te volvería a ver – sollozo – Nunca te dije que te amaba y ahora que pensé que tendría que estar con otra persona y no contigo algo en mi se quebraba -

- Yo también te amo pequeña y me dolió mucho no decírtelo antes de todo esto pero creo que era nuestro destino estar juntos no lo crees así -

- Creo que ustedes ya se conocen – Pregunto algo extrañado Eusako quien había visto algo impresionado el acontecimiento

- Debo suponer que este era el joven del que me hablaste – repuso su padre con una sonrisa

La chica asistió – Papa este es Yukito –

- Mucho gusto – se inclino el joven

- ¿Puedes explicarme que sucede? -

- Mamá yo…-

- Tu hija esta enamorada, eso es todo mujer -

- Yukito Tsukichiro – repuso una mujer desde lo alto del escalón de la entrada del templo – Que haces aquí-

- Kaho – repuso Yukito al ver a la joven acercarse a él

- Valla amiga tu si que tienes suerte – sonrió – Mira que justo el elegido era tu gran amor-

- ¡¡¡Vasta Kaho!!! – le reprocho su prima bastante sonrojada

- Un momento – repuso Kaho – Tu y Touya son inseparables y si tu estas aquí ¿donde esta él? -

- Es cierto – repuso Nakuru – Él sabe algo de esto -

Yukito ahora si que sentía que estaba en un callejón sin salida como le diría a Kaho que Touya era otro elegido y tendría que casarse con otra persona que no fuera ella

La madre de Nakuru noto el nerviosismo del joven y decidió darle una mano - No es hora de preguntas – repuso firme - Creo que tu prometido esta muy cansado y deberías mostrarle su habitación pequeña -

- Ven Yukito – le tendió una mano la cual el joven tomo con gusto – Espero que te sientas a gusto mi madre escogió una de las mejores habitaciones – le explica mientras entraban al templo y dejaban atrás a los demás

- Perdóname que insista pero Kaho tiene razón tu y Touya son muy unidos y me da la impresión que el esta aquí -

- No te puedo engañar al igual que yo él es un elegido -

- Entonces debe ser la pareja de Ukio – repuso algo sorprendida la joven – Entiendo porque no quisiste decirle nada a Kaho en frente de todos -

- Sabes como es su carácter y creo que no sería fácil detenerla para ir a ver a Touya y que este le diera una explicación -

- Pues ahora que lo pienso Touya y Ukio será una gran pareja pues ambos tienen un carácter muy peculiar -

- Conoces a Ukio -

- Mas o menos – repuso la chica con ironía – Solía ir a jugar con ella cuando éramos pequeñas pero a diferencia mía que me gustaban la muñecas y los cuentos de hadas ella se la pasaba trepando a los árboles e imaginaba que era alguna guerrera que salvaba al mundo -

- Pues no ha cambiado mucho – sonrió –Touya la conoció así estando trepada en un árbol y cuando me fui no se llevaban nada bien -

- Te creo ella era algo especial creo que solamente yo y Eriol teníamos afinidad con ella y lográbamos que se relajara un poco pero…

- Pero aun así te preocupa Kaho – completo el joven mientras ella abría una puerta y lo hacia pasar

- Mi prima esta enamorada y no creo que el saber que Touya debe casarse con Ukio le de gracia ya que ellas no eran las mejores amigas que digamos -

- Pues no se como se lo diré – repuso Yukito con una gran gota sobre la cabeza – No me gusta ser portador de malas noticias -

- No te preocupes yo lo haré al fin al cabo es mi prima y ella debe aceptar que el destino para él ya esta trazado y aunque él no se lleve bien ahora con Ukio ten por seguro que la amara como a nadie -

- Así como yo te amo a ti – repuso yukito acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura mientras se posesionaba de su boca con pasión pues había ansiado ese momento desde que la vio por primera vez con su traje de enfermera en el hospital

- Oh Yukito no sabes cuanto sufrí pensando que no te volvería a ver -

- Y yo igual pequeña – sonrió – Creí que mi mundo se derrumbaría sabiendo que me unía a alguien a quien no amaba -

- No pensemos mas en eso lo importante es que estamos juntos y pronto enfrentaremos la peor fuerza en este mundo - suspiro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico – Y tengo la plena confianza que todo saldrá bien -

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Esto es inconcebible – repuso el hombre detrás de la capucha – Nada nos sale bien -

- Es porque eres impaciente -

- Su excelencia – dijo asombrado el hombre – No sabía que estaba aquí -

- Creo que es momento de que yo haga mi parte ya que ustedes no han sabido hacer su trabajo – repuso Kien long

- Lo siento mi señor pero yo… -

- No escuchare mas excusas Matzuno – tomo asiento y sostuvo su mirada ante el otro hombre – Ya están los otros dos elegidos junto a sus parejas y eso es algo que no me esperaba -

- No sabíamos que el joven Eriol iría por la jovencita Daydogi - se excuso Matzuno

- Eso no es una excusa – replico furioso - Ibas con uno de tus mejores hombres y dejaste que el chiquillo lo eliminara -

- No podría haber hecho nada puesto que el joven ha mejorado mucho y aun si me hubiera enfrentado a él yo solo, mi destino hubiera sido el mismo que el de mi soldado -

Kien long lo miro con enojo – Creo que ya no es momento de estar discutiendo errores ahora lo importante es capturar a la joven Kinomoto –

- Pero eso es imposible el lugar esta atestado de sacerdotisas y guardia además de que la vieja Kaede mantiene un conjuro de protección sobre el lugar -

- Si quieres demostrarme que no eres un idiota y que no he contratado aun incompetente entonces veras la manera de entrar y traerme a esa chica aquí-

Matzuno dejo caer un suspiro y hizo una reverencia – No lo defraudare mi señor – dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta hacia el corredor

Mientras tanto Kien long sostenía la foto de Sakura en sus manos y la miraba detenidamente y una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus rostro– Es indiscutible eres tan hermosa como tu madre – susurro – Es una lastima que tengas que morir -

- Es necesaria su muerte o gran señor -

- Eso lo se – alzo mirada para ver a la mujer mejor - Pensé que no vendrías nunca mi adorada Alina –

- Sospechan que hay un traidor así que como debes suponer estaba esperando el momento justo para salir sin que se dieran cuenta -

- Creo que ya debes saber que Makoto Fracaso -

- Es idiota no se como puedes tenerlo a cargo de algo tan importante como lo es el despertar de nuestro amo -

- Es que al igual que yo el tiene su parte en esta batalla querida -

- Pero si solo es un insignificante hombre -

- Por ahora no te diré nada y es mejor para tu seguridad y ahora dime me conseguiste lo que te pedí -

- No se para que quieres esto pero no fue difícil conseguirlo – ella se adelanto hacia donde él estaba y le ofreció algo envuelto en un pequeño pañuelo de seda

- Perfecto – repuso mientras con mucho cuidado desenvolvía el objeto – La daga ceremonial de jade - susurro

- Si no me necesitas volveré al templo antes que noten mi ausencia -

La joven se retiro y el hombre se concentro en la daga que tenia en sus manos – solo con esta daga deberá derramarse la sangre de los elegidos y así Balrad estará libre de su prisión –

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Que sucede hermano – a pesar que le hizo aquella pregunta el chico seguía mirando el infinito de aquella verde planicie en donde descendía a un lago que se perdía en el infinito del horizonte aun así siguió tratando de hacerle conversación – Mi padre y madre están preocupados y no han querido molestarte pero yo se que tu preocupación es el compromiso de Ukio-

Touya suspiro – Sabes de sobra que no soy hombre de mil palabras y que aunque esta sea mi destino aun me siento inseguro -

- Acaso Ukio no te provoca ningún sentimiento -

Al pensar en la joven una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Sabes siempre pense que casaría con una mujer sumisa y que nunca me llevara la contraría pero Ukio es…-

- La orna de tu zapato hermano – sonrió y su hermano la miro mal – Vamos la chica es igual a ti – levanto su mano y se puso a enumerar con sus dedos – Terca, necia, de mal carácter y digamos que no pienses jamás que se dejará dominar por ti -

- Gracias hermana me alegra de que sepas levantarme el ánimo -

- Touya por una vez en tu vida déjate llevar por tus emociones y deja aun lado tu terquedad – Sakura se levanto del verde pasto y camino unos pasos para inclinarse y darle un beso a su hermano en la frente – Te estaremos esperando para cenar -

Touya la vio alejarse y justo cuando se disponía a levantarse pudo divisar a Ukio que cabalgaba cerca del lago e iba a darse la vuelta pero noto dos sombras cerca de una arboleda próxima a donde la chica se dirigía – No me gusta para nada esto – Como pudo bajo la pendiente y se dirigió lo mas deprisa por donde la chica había tomado – Maldición si la atacan no llegare a tiempo -

Mientras tanto el caballo se había detenido abruptamente mientras la chica veía con horror como era rodeada de unas extrañas criaturas que reconoció inmediatamente como **inugami **una especie de perro o demonioque servia a un ente maligno y que no dudaba que habían sido mandados para exterminarla – Se lo que son y no me dejaré vencer – grito con decisión – de su mano salio una espada y bajo ágilmente del caballo – lo estoy esperando –

La fieras se abalanzaron y ella ágilmente blandía la espada contra aquellos seres infernales pero entre mas destruía más aparecían y se estaba empezando a dar por vencida cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba y se ponía delante suyo

- Engendros del los demonios desaparezcan – de sus mano empezó a salir una luz que iluminó totalmente el claro donde se encontraban "INLUMITED" cada uno de los inugami fueron desapareciendo hasta no quedar nada que solo el silencio de la noche

Ukio estaba paralizada ella en algún momento pensó que era su fin y el le había salvado la vida - aquel hombre que para ella era un bruto y un terco había expuesto su vida para salvarla – pero si el la detestaba – pensó

-Esta bien – Touya miro a la joven con preocupación ya que se había quedado paralizada y no dudaba que era por lo ocurrido ya que si el no hubiera llegado a tiempo ella hubiera muerto – Dime te encuentras bien – pregunto nuevamente acercándose a ella mientras tomaba sus manos y miraba si no hubiera heridas de consideración

Ella lo miro aun sorprendida ya que el hablaba tiernamente y se veía preocupado por ella – Es…toy bi…en – repuso con cierto sonrojo en sus mejilla ya que el roce de sus manos la hacia sentirse un tanto incomoda

- No debes andar sola sabes de sobra que hay enemigos y si te llegara a pasar algo – suspiro – Debemos regresar no deben estar esperando para comer y es mejor que le cuentes lo ocurrido a tu abuela -

- No espera – repuso la chica tomándolo del brazo ya que el sabia dado la vuelta para dirigirse a la casa – Prométeme que no le diremos nada a la abuela no quiero que se preocupe mas de lo que esta y menos por mi -

- Pero esos demonios pudieron haberte hecho daño -

- Lo se y prometo no volver a salir de casa así pero júrame que no se lo dirás-

- Lo prometo – dijo él con una sonrisa – Pero con la condición de que si sales aunque sea de día me dirás donde estas no podré salvarte si tengo que adivinar -

Ukio sonrió – Vale pero espero que esto no sea así cuando no casemos – de repente Ukio se tapo la boca con ambas manos – Que había dicho –

Ahora fue Touya que sonrió – No te preocupes prometo que no seré tan protector si tu no te metes en muchos líos – le guiño un ojo

Gracias – repuso la chica un tanto colorada – Mi abuela tenia razón eres alguien especial –

Touya se sorprendió pero no hizo ningún comentarios mas solo le enseño el brazo a la chica quien gustosa lo acepto y así ambos se dirigieron a la casa

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

- No queremos que te alteres – gruesas gotas sudor corrían por las cabezas de dos jóvenes que no hallaban la manera de hacerle entender a Kaho Misuki que las cosas ya no tenían marcha atrás

- Que no me altere – sonrió con sarcasmo – Como pueden decir que no me altere cuando me han hecho saber que mi novio es el elegido para casarse con la salvaje de Ukio -

- Salvaje – repuso Yukito sin saber de que hablaba

- Lo que sucede es que Ukio y Kaho nunca sean llevado muy bien que digamos – le susurro al oído de su novio

- En que clase de mundo vivimos – repuso Kaho con desden

Nakuru suspiro por quinta vez – En el avión no que estabas dispuesta a olvidarte de él -

- Eso es hasta que supe que esa niña engreída y poco femenina va a quedarse con él hombre más guapo que he conocido -

- No hagas que te amarre y te encierre en tu cuarto señorita -

- Tía – repuso la joven al ver entrar a la señora al pequeño salón donde se hallaban ella su prima y Yukito – Mira se que tu y Ukio siempre han tenido una gran rivalidad pero esto es mas importante que cualquier disputa de adolescente y eso lo sabes de sobra -

- No puedo creer que esta vez tenga que cederla algo a esa -

Su Tía la miro con reproche – Pues deberá ser así pues ya no esta en nuestras manos sino en las del destino el cual fue marcado para esos dos hace mucho tiempo –

Kaho resoplo con furia – Ok tía creo que tienes razón pero si esa bestia hace sufrir a mi Touya se las verá conmigo – Todos dentro de aquel salón tenían una gran gota sobre la cabeza

- Bien es mejor que vengas tu tío quiere que reúnas a todas las guerreras fuertes del templo para hacer una expedición por los alrededores y ustedes – repuso mirando a su hija y prometido – Deberían descansar antes de la cena -

- Solo nos quedaremos un rato mas conversando y luego iremos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones – sonrió Nakuru mientras su madre daba la retirada con kaho hacia la puerta -

- Todavía estoy un poco confundido con eso de bestia y poco femenina -

- Es porque Ukio siempre fue mas extrovertida de nosotras – sonrió al recordar algunas pasajes de su niñez – Mientras nosotras jugábamos al te y a las muñecas Ukio se la pasaba escalando alguna montaña o trepando algunos de los árboles que colindaban con el bosque de aquí cerca -

- De los árboles no lo pongo en duda pues es así que Touya la conoció y creo que a mi amigo no le dio una buena impresión -

- No puedo imaginarme ese encuentro entre mi adorable amiga y el tierno de Touya -

Ambos sonrieron

- Pues ya te imaginaras que el le dijo simio trepador y ella troglodita superdesarrollazo y no te diré los demás adjetivos después de eso pues ni yo me atrevo a repetirlos -

Ahora si que Nakuru había reído con ganas – Creo que ambos han encontrado la orbe de su zapato –

- Pues para mi que este es la chica que cambiara ese carácter agrio y pesado que tiene Touya y a lo mejor ella también cambie un poco – sonrió - no lo crees-

- Eso no lo dudes – le guiño un ojo- como dijo mi madre sus destinos están ligado no podrán hacer nada contra eso y ten lo por seguro que llegaran a quererse mas que nadie -

- Espero que así sea porque Kaho estará ahí para darle su merecido a la pobre chica -

- La verdad es que las cosas deben marchar rápidamente ya que la hora en la que el eclipse de solar este en su magnitud la puerta tridimensional se abrirá y el terrible demonio entrará en este mundo -

- Balrad – repuso Yukito

- Si no lo detenemos a tiempo las oscuridad reinara y la vida sobre la tierra morirá – por un momento su cuerpo se tenso, en anteriores visiones había podido ver aquel futuro lleno de dolor y desesperación ya que uno de los dones en sus familia era ese la predicción además del manejar a su antojo todo lo que tuviera que ver con el tiempo y el clima desde tempestades hasta maremotos o tornados

- No te preocupes Sakura y Shaoran nos guiaran bien en esta batalla – la acerco a el y la abrazo con fuerza – yo confió en ellos -

- Y yo confió en ti – susurro aforrándose contra su pecho mientras su novio la abrazaba aun más -

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Valla creo que ustedes no necesitan entrenar -

La chica de ojos verdes estaba más roja que un tomate – No diga eso ha sido un buen maestro desde que estamos aquí –

- Yo pienso lo mismo – sonrió Shaoran – Además de que sakura ya no le ha roto ni una sola ventan a la casa -

- Shaorannnnnnnn- Sakura protesto con ahínco mientras veía a su sensei y novio sonreír y era que en sus primeras prácticas habían tenido que reponer más de tres ventanas al templo sin contar que había podido incendiar el jardín entero y sus alrededores, en fin Sakura en sus primeras lecciones había sido desastrosa -

- No te enojes amor – se le acerco Shaoran y le dio un beso en la frente – No te alegra saber que has mejorado -

- Si me alegra – repuso haciendo un puchero casi infantil – Pero no me gusta que te burles de mí -

Shaoran sonrió y cuando le iba a dar otro beso a su amada pero esta vez en sus labios se detuvo en seco y un escalofrío recorrió su columna

- Que sucede – pregunto Sakura al ver que se había detenido

Shaoran suspiro y le señalo a su novia que mirase a su izquierda saliéndole una pequeña gota sobre la cabeza y no era para menos que Shaoran se detuviera allí parada a unos cuantos metros estaba su hermano con ojos de perro con rabia

- Touya – repuso el sensei me algo que te animaras a practicas ya tu hermana y su novio han terminado por hoy -

Touya camino unos pasos y para sorpresa de todos UKio venia a unos pocos metros detrás de él

- Ukio que sorpresa viniste a practicar también -

La joven suspiro largo tendido y era que si ella no hubiera estado agarrando a Touya por la camisa hacia unos momentos este se le hubiera lanzado al pobre del muchacho que intentaba besar a la chica de ojos esmeralda como ella le decía

- Es mejor que nosotros no vallamos – Shaoran hizo una reverencia y salio rápidamente llevando a su novia casi a arrastra hacia fuera de la habitación y era que verle la cara a su cuñado de asesino a sueldo nunca le había agradado para nada

Touya quiso hacer un gesto de seguirlo pero la chica detrás de él se lo impidió

- Tenemos que practicar lo olvidas -

- El le sostuvo la mirada y suspiro – Creo que es lo mejor -

- Bien que les parece si ahora nos dedicamos a la defensa ya que ambos no necesitan lo básico puesto que toda la vida han entrenado artes marciales pero este es un combate en parejas así que la concentración de ambos es importante a la hora de pelear –

- Mi abuela me dijo que mi poder esta ligado a de Touya y viceversa pero aun así no entiendo porque -

Touya quedo expectante ante la respuesta del sensei puesto que sus padres no le habían comentado ese pequeño detalle

- Cada uno de nosotros nace con una estrella que resulta ser gemela de otra – explico con seriedad - Por lo tanto al nacer ambos con aquellas estrellas se convierten instantáneamente en almas gemelas y sus poder solo resultara si están unidos y claro en este caso enamorados -

Ukio estaba pálida – había dicho la apalabra enamorados – pero que sentía por Touya y no era que no lo viera atractivo pero no estaba segura de que era el amor jamás lo había experimentado

En cambio Touya estaba perplejo ese era un verdadero problema pues apenas se había entendido con esta chica hacia menos de dos horas como para decir que podía enamorarse de ella

Acaso dije algo malo – repuso el hombre frente a ellos – Debes recordarles que la batalla no esta destinada pues aun no sabemos si será mañana o pasado o dentro de unos minutos -

- Puedo hablar con la señorita por unos minutos -

El sensei lo miro con comprensión y le quedo claro para él que era mejor dejar a los jóvenes a solas ya que después de todo el sabría que al final ambos entenderían la importancia de ganar en esta batalla por ellos y por toda la humanidad – Claro tomen de su tiempo y los veré mañana aquí mismo-

Cuando se hubieron quedado a solas el joven fijo su mirada en ella

- Touya yo…-

Touya se acerco a ella lo mas pudo y tomo sus manos entre las suyas – Creo que debemos intentarlo por el bien de todos no lo crees –

- Pero no sientes nada por mí -

- Y tú sientes algo –

Ella se ruborizo al sentir sus manos rozar por sus mejillas – No estoy segura de…- pero Touya no la dejo terminar porque antes de que pudiera reaccionar el la estaba besandola

El por tanto disfrutaba de aquello labios dulces como la miel – quien hubiera imaginado que la chica que vio trepada en aquel árbol pudiera ser tan tierna y dulce – después de haber terminado con ese beso el la separo un poco de él mirándola fijamente a los ojos esperando no haber sido demasiado precipitado – pero esto había le hecho darse cuenta que sus padres tenían razón ese simple beso le había hecho sentir miles de emociones nuevas para él – acaso esto es amor -

Ella estaba palizada y deseando que volviera a besarla y no era para menos ese hombre besaba como los dioses aunque ella jamás había sido besada – Que tonta –pensó por un momento - su abuela tenía razón el roce de aquellos labios masculinos en su boca habían hecho que se diera cuenta que ese el hombre que había esperado toda su vida

- No me mires así y dime si esto que acabo de descubrir es en común -

Ella le sonrió y el acepto eso como un sí volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos y besándola con mas pasión que antes

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Tomoyo estaba ruborizada con tantas atenciones de su suegra no la había dejado por un momento en toda la mañana hablando de lo hermosa que se iba a ver en sus traje ceremonial y junto del brazo de su adorado hijo

- Y que te ha parecido tu habitación pequeña es de tu agrado -

- Es hermosa y muy espaciosa -

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado – sonrió – Esa habitación era mía antes de casarme con Kaworu y esta justo pegada a la de mi hijo -

Tomoyo ahora si que se puso como un tomate puesto que había notado la puerta de la habitación que colindaba con otra pero ni en sus sueños supuso de que era la de su prometido

La mujer delante de ella sonrió – Y sabes se me olvidaba decirte que mande a traer esto especialmente para ti – tomo una gran caja envuelta y se la dio a la chica que aun no reponía de lo anterior – Debo dejarte para disponer la cena pero vendré a verte para ir arreglar los de la flores para tu ramillete de novia –

Tomoyo suspiro por enésima vez esa mañana y volviendo a tomar la caja la desenvolvió con mucho cuidado para ver su contenido y no tardo en pegar un brinco de donde estaba sentada de la mera impresión y es que dentro de aquella caja exquisitamente envuelta había lencería demasiado atrevida y algo pecaminosa – Creo que alguien esta exagerando aquí – Tomoyo cerro el contenido de la caja y justo cuando iba a dejarla dentro del guardarropa alguien toco a al puerta dejando que soltara la caja algo asustada

- Tomoyo estas ahí -

- Oh Dios mío debo esconder esto – los colores de su rostro se encendieron nuevamente al pensar que el podría encontrarla con aquella ropa atrevida dada por su suegra para su noche de boda, como pudo la metió al closet y se acomodo un poco el cabello – Adelante -

- Siento mucho si mi madre te esta causando algún inconveniente -

- No te preocupes es solo que ella un poco…-

- Moderna dirás – sonrió al pensar en todas las barbaridades que había dicho sobre la puerta colindante hacia el cuarto de su prometida – Bien solo quería decirte que deseo enseñarte algo del templo ya que este va a ser tu hogar creo que debes conocerlo un poco -

- Eriol estas seguro de quererte casar conmigo -

El joven se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado – Solo puedo decirte una cosa – tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas y la miro fijamente a los ojos haciendo que las mejilla de la joven tomaran un precioso color carmín – No había conocido a nadie como tu y te puedo asegurar que desde que te vi mi corazón no deja de latir a un ritmo sobre humano solo de pensar cuando seas mía –

Ella sonrió de felicidad porque ella solo había deseado estar con él para siempre desde que lo conoció – Te amo y me siento muy dichosa de ser correspondida –

- Yo también te amo pequeña y no quiero por un minuto dudes de lo que yo siento por ti -

- Te prometo que no lo haré -

- Ahora me hará presentarle su hogar futura esposa –

– Si – respondió ella con una sonrisa

Afuera de la habitación dos sombras se apartaban rápidamente después de escuchar la conversación de los dos jóvenes

- No te parece romántico -

- Hay mujer lo que me haces hacer mira que escuchar lo que tu hijo le dice a su prometida -

- No me vas a negar la curiosidad te mataba después de todo a pesar de que lo mandaste a Inglaterra a estudiar jamás nos trajo una sola chica y creo que hasta pensaste que era gay -

El hombre casi se cae de espalda ante aquella aseveración de su mujer – Como se te ocurre decir semejante burrada – resoplo con fastidio – Era lógico pensar que la estaba esperando a ella pues desde muy pequeño le dijimos que solo con su prometida conocería el amor –

- Creo que se me había olvidado esa parte – le saco traviesamente la lengua – Bueno lo único que quiero es que esos dos nos den nietos lo mas rápido posible -

- Vamos mujer sabes que nuestro hijo es un caballero y no tocara a Tomoyo hasta no haberse casado con ella -

- Tu también eras un caballero y ya vez lo que paso la noche anterior a nuestra boda -

El hombre tocio con incomodad al recordar aquella loca noche pues inconcientemente había traspasado hacia a la recamara de su prometida y es misma noche habían hecho el amor con locura – Te juro que es noche no resistí mas y que solo pensaba en estar a tu lado –

Ella se acerco a él y levanto sus brazos a la altura de su cuello – Y no sabes lo dichosa que me hiciste esa noche y fue ahí donde concebimos nuestro pequeño –

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de haber salido del salón casi arrastras por su novio Sakura solo podía pensar en lo extraño que era que Ukio y su hermano entraran juntos

- Te sucede algo amor -

Ella hizo gesto de negación con cu cabeza

- Disculpa que te saque de ahí como lo hice pero tú hermano me saca de mis casillas –

Lo se sonrió – pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día se puedan llevar mejor por ahora se que no puedo pedir un milagro –

- Shaoran suspiro – De parte de él lo dudo-

- No digas eso – repuso con una sonrisa – Mi hermano desde que lo conozco a sido a si gruñón y temperamental pero tiene un corazón de oro -

- No se te hizo extraño que Ukio estuviera con él -

- Pues si hace un rato que me preguntaste que me pasaba era en eso en que pensaba -

- Pues debió pasar algo drástico para que hayan limado asperezas porque te juro que yo pensé que nunca se iba llevar esa unión -

- Hace una horas hable con él del tema pero no creo que mis palabras hayan hecho reaccionar a mi hermano tan rápido -

- Crees que pueda ocultar algo -

- Si es así lo descubriré -

Continuara……………..


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

Las personas que acababan de entrar al salón de entrenamiento quedaron pasmadas al ver la escena ante ellos y no era para menos que pensaran que lo que ahí sucedía no pasaría nunca pero… estaba pasando

- Gracias – repuso Ukio con un leve rosa en sus mejillas

Touya sonrió – Porque si fuiste tu la que me quito esta venda de los ojos –

De repente oyeron que alguien tocia con incomodidad y la pareja miro hacia la entrada donde pudieron ver al señor y a la señora Kinomoto con una sonrisa y del otro lado se encontraban los abuelos de Ukio

La pobre de Ukio ahora no estaba roja sino morada de la vergüenza y que decir de Touya que suspiraba con resignación pues se imaginaba que habían visto toda la escena desde el principio

- Sentimos mucho haber interrumpido tan linda escena – repuso el abuela de la chica – Pero veníamos a conversar con ustedes de la ceremonia -

- Y al parecer no tendremos que persuadirlos de nada pues ya vemos que han reconsiderado lo de su compromiso – repuso su padre con una sonrisa

- Bueno… pues…yo – Ukio estaba muy apenada pues ella nunca había sido a si tan espontánea en sus sentimientos hacia alguien, pero lo que si era cierto que aquel joven parado a su lado tan poco era nada normal

Nadehisko se acerco con una sonrisa mientras subía su mano y la posaba en la mejilla de su hijo – yo sabía que te darías cuenta de tu verdaderos sentimientos –

El sonrió – Madre perdóname creo que a veces puedo ser demasiado testarudo –

Ella negó con la cabeza – Era lógico que siempre tan desconfiado no aceptaras algo que tu a ciencia cierta no vieras real pero me alegra que por fin podamos pasar al siguiente nivel pues solo faltaban ustedes dos para completar el circulo mágico-

- Todas las ceremonias se celebrarán dentro de dos días a la misma hora como ha acontecido desde tiempos memorables – repuso Eusako mientras se acercaba a su nieta y la abrazaba con cariño – Me siento tan feliz por ti pequeña -

- OH abuelo no se como expresar lo que siento, pues deseo reír y llorar al mismo tiempo -

- Pues la que iba a llorar y eso tenlo por seguro era tu abuela porque si ustedes no se ponían de acuerdo creo que los hubiera arrastrado a la fuerza al altar ese mismo día – sonrió el anciano

Los padres de touya rieron ante este comentario y la anciana frunció el ceño

- Lo siento mucho abuela creo que te cause algo de molestia con todo esto – repuso Ukio algo apenada

- No mi niña – la abrazo con cariño – Es solo que eres algo testaruda y definitivamente es algo que heredaste de mi -

- Creo que ahora debemos esforzarnos un poco – repuso Touya - Los otros elegidos ya deben ir mas avanzados que nosotros -

- Pero no eso lo que me preocupa todavía sigue entre nosotros un traidor y yo y sospecho quien es pero no quiero decir nada hasta no estar seguro -

- Eusako no creo que ella se preste para semejante canallada – suspiro su mujer – ella ha estado con nosotros desde muy chica y es imposible…-

- No mujer – le interrumpió el anciano – ayer en la tarde ha desaparecido la daga ceremonial de jade y dos de mis informante me acaban de decir que pudieron ver como Alina se escabullía del aquel salón con algo en la mano -

- Quien es Alina – pregunto Touya

- Es mi madrina – repuso Ukio – Pero estas seguro de lo que dices abuelo -

El anciano afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – Siento mucho esto Akane pero era necesario que lo supieras y quitarte esta venda de los ojos –

- Y que podemos hacer – pregunto la señora Kinomoto – Si sabe que la descubrimos podría escapar o peor -

- No creo que sea conveniente por ahora delatarla – repuso el señor Fuyitaka – le haremos ver que nada a pasado y cuando salga de este templo la seguiremos y así veremos donde esta la dichosa guarida de nuestros enemigos-

- No es mala la idea y quisiera que cuando eso suceda pueda acompañarlos – repuso Touya con decisión

- No quiero que lo hagas – repuso Ukio abrazándose a él – No quiero que te lastimen -

– Pero quiero ayudar en esto –

- Y lo harás hijo pero Ukio tiene razón ustedes son muy importantes en esta batalla y sería como ponerles al enemigo en bandeja de plata nuestro tesoro-

- Bien esta decido esperaremos aquel enemigo haga su próximo moviendo y atacaremos – dijo con decisión Eusako

- Pero hay algo que no me quedo claro – repuso Touya con algo de duda – Es importante la daga ceremonial -

Todos los que conocían del asunto se miraron y el señor Kinomoto se acerco a su hijo y puso su mano en el hombro de Touya - Si la leyenda es cierta esa daga será utilizada para derramar la sangre de los elegidos sobre el portal que hará regresar del mismo infierno al demonio Balrack -

- Mi hermana y el mocoso – murmuro Touya

- Así es muchacho – continuo el anciano – Es por eso que entre mas rápido las ceremonias se lleven a cabo todo será mejor -

- Es por la transición de poderes abuelo -

- Más o menos pequeña – respondió su abuela – Cuando todos ustedes se unan en matrimonio su poder subirá al nivel más alto -

- Mi hermana y el mocoso deben saber esto de inmediato -

- Cuando venia hacia acá los vi salir hacia el jardín – repuso Nadehisko

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Me parece que hay algo mas que te preocupa y nos es exactamente lo que comentábamos de mi hermano -

- Es que no te lo podría decir – repuso Shaoran - Es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento -

Sakura que iba a unos pasos mas atrás de él lo abrazo por la cintura – No deseo que te preocupes si lo estas haciendo por mi –

El se voltio y la miro fijamente a los ojos – Hace unos meses no pensé ni siquiera conocer a la mujer que ocupaba totalmente mis sueños y ahora que veo que eres tan real siento que… - suspiro largo y tendido se separo de ella y camino uno metros mas hacia adelante – Que si llegara a pasarte algo yo no podría seguir adelante –

Sakura sonrió y volvió acercarse a él por detrás para abrazarlo con mas fuerza – Por favor no pienses así – suspiro – Yo también me siento feliz de estar con mi príncipe azul – al decir aquellas palabras el rostro del chico tomo un tono rosa en sus mejillas pero sakura no lo noto siguiendo con su explicación – Es por eso que ambos debemos poner todo en esta batalla y no dejar que alguna duda ronde en nuestros corazones porque estando a tu lado siento que puedo con todo y contra todos –

Shaoran se voltio y tomando por la cintura la beso con ternura y delicadeza luego y aunque no lo deseara se separo un poco de ella para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos – Que haría sin ti preciosa –

- Morirte del aburrimiento – sonrió ella

- Graciosa – el volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos – Pues creo que cada día a tu lado es como vivir una aventura hermosa -

Esta vez fue Sakura la que tomo la iniciativa y unió sus labios a los del haciendo que Shaoran suspira de deseo ante aquel arrebato tierno de su novia

- ¡¡Pero que asco!! -

- ¡¡¡Touya!!! –Ukio miraba con reproche al chico y es que acaso el no le hacia lo mismo a ella esto hizo que sus mejilla tomaran un ligero color rosa al recordar el beso del salón

Sakura y Shaoran al oír las voces se había apartado inmediatamente un tanto avergonzados de haber sido encontrados en tal situación

- Sentimos mucho la interrupción – repuso Nadehisko con una sonrisa al ver el rostro ruborizado de los chicos – Pero necesitábamos hablar con ustedes de algo importante -

- Y creo que fue lo mejor por que dos monstruos en tal espectáculo asusta -

- ¡¡¡Cállate Touya!!! – rugió su hermana – Pero tengo fe que Ukio te domara -

- Yo.. – respondió la muchacha ya bastante azorada

- Señora Nadehisko dijo que deseaba hablar con nosotros es que a caso se ha descubierto algo nuevo – pregunto Shaoran al ver que entre su novia y su cuñado no iba a parar la pelea

Nadehisko le agradeció con la mirada – Ha desparecido la daga de jade y como debes saber es aquella que se usara para abrir el portal –

Shaoran se torno serio y Sakura se preocupo al ver su rostro de su novio – Entonces con esa daga el demonio podrá salir del portal hacia este mundo –

- No pequeña – respondió su padre que se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban – Aunque tengan la daga el conjuro no se lograra si no tienen la sangre de ambos elegidos -

Sakura se horrorizo – La mía y la de Shaoran –

- Pero como es posible que esa daga haya salido del templo – pregunto Shaoran

Ukio agacho la cabeza con algo de tristeza – Fue mi madrina –

- Y donde esa mujer ahora – pregunto Sakura – Me imagino que deben estarla interrogando -

- A decir verdad ella no sabe que ya la descubrimos - repuso Ukio un tanto triste

- Pero deben detenerla – se apresuro a decir Shaoran – Ahora mismo puede informar de todos nuestros planes -

- Mi abuela cree que ella podría llevarnos hasta el escondite del enemigo y así emboscarlos antes de que ellos puedan hacer algo en contra de nosotros-

- Tu abuela sabe que no estamos tratando con gente común – suspiro Sakura tratando de mantener la cordura – Son hechiceros, asesinos y déjame decirte que no me parece buena idea que tomemos lo que ahora se ha descubierto a la ligera -

La cara de asombro de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar y menos de los abuelos de Ukio que llegaban en esos momentos y es que ver a la dulce y siempre tierna Sakura tan fuerte y tan decida en esos instantes era algo único de ver

- Mi niña no creas que no se lo que estas tratando de decirnos y tienes toda la razón – sonrió – Creo que no podemos jugar con estas cosas y mandare a detener a Alina en estos momentos -

Sakura se sonrojó no supo porque se había exaltado de esa manera o quizás era el hecho de que tanto ella como Shaoran estaban en peligro porque solo les faltaba un elementos a sus enemigos y eso era nada menos que su sangre – Lamento haber cuestionado su decisión – se disculpo Sakura haciendo una reverencia

- Estoy orgullosa de ti pequeña me has demostrado que tienes el coraje y el valor para enfrentar todo lo que te espera y eso me hace sentirme seguro que triunfaremos contra todo lo que venga - repuso Akane mientras abrazaba con ternura a la chica -

- Yo si lo sabía es que acaso todos estos años no he vivido con ese monstruo-

Sakura iba a dar unos pasos para propinarle una buena patada a su hermano pero unos brazos la atraparon por la cintura y la atrajeron hacia el lado opuesto posesionándose de sus labios por unos segundos – Pues a mi me encantara casarme con este ángel –

Sakura desde su puesto sonrió y se giro para ver a su hermano y sacarle la lengua mientras Ukio por lo bajo se reía de tan cómica situación

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Kaho que sucede contigo – se acerco a su prima

- No se a que te refieres – respondió la chica sin ánimos

- Te conozco mas que nadie y se que esa tristeza tiene un nombre y un apellido -

Kaho sonrió con amargura – Es difícil aceptar que la persona que tu crees que es la indicada resulta que no es la que el destino has escogido para ti –

Las palabras de su prima la hicieron sentir un tanto triste pues si a ella la hubieran hecho casarse con otra persona que no fuera yukito su vida hubiera sido una mentira pues ella jama amaría a alguien que no fuera a su adorado Yukito – lamento mucho que esto te haya sucedido justo a ti –

- Solo espero que ella lo haga feliz aunque todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que esa bestia pueda querer ha alguien -

Nakuru no aguanto reír a carcajadas – Kaho Mitsuki no puedo creer que todavía creas que Ukio sea así – suspiro y tomo sus manos entre las suyas - Ella ha crecido y a madurado igual que nosotros no creo que se comporte como la niña de hace unos años –

- Puede que así sea – repuso con pesar – Pero mi corazón aun no acepta esta realidad que me mata -

- Lo se amiga mía – sonrió – Pero se que el destino tiene un gran hombre en el para ti que te hará sentir todo y cada uno de los sentimientos que tienes guardados en ese corazón -

- Gracias – respondió Kaho - Y hablando de otro tema donde esta Yukito porque no lo he visto en toda la mañana -

- Ha salido con mi padre hacia el segundo templo a ver a mis tíos -

- Ha sucedido algo malo – se preocupo Kaho

- No es nada – sonrió Nakuru – Es que dentro de dos días celebraran todas las ceremonias y sabes muy bien que se harán en el segundo templo pues es ahí donde esta la mayor concentración de nuestros poderes -

- Porque no me avisaste – repuso Kaho haciendo un puchero – Me hubiera gustado ir para saludar a Tomoyo -

- La prima de Touya - se desconcertó Nakuru - No sabia que la conocías -

- La conocí hace dos meses en una cena familiar en casa de Touya y me asombro saber que también era una de los elegidos -

- Espero que haga feliz a nuestro querido Eriol tu sabes que siempre ha sido un chico muy especial - sonrió Nakuru al recordar cuando todos jugaban juntos

- Es ella es una chica especial cuando la conozca te darás cuenta que era la indicada para Eriol - le sonrió – Pero cuéntame ¿estas nerviosa? -

- No te voy a negar que no lo estoy pero… - suspiro – Más que todo feliz -

- Pues el otro día vi tu vestido para la ceremonia y esta precioso -

- Según mi madre fue el que uso ella en su ceremonia y yo también considero que es un precioso vestido - repuso feliz Nakuru pero noto que nuevamente su amiga se puesto seria de repente – Y ahora que te sucede -

- Dentro de dos días lo veré y no si… - sus ojos se humedecieron por un momento

- Siempre has sido una mujer que ha superado todo lo que te ha presentado la vida y se que este será un reto que pasaras y lo olvidaras muy pronto así que no quiero ver nuevamente ese rostro deprimido -

- Gracias se que estas tratando de alentarme pero en estos momentos para mi es algo difícil – repuso con tristeza – Pero te prometo que hará todo lo posible por recuperarme pero no me pidas que sea ya porque eso es algo imposible -

- Te entiendo y vamos ha la cocina y nos preparamos algo para comer y después si quieres jugamos un partido de ajedrez y así veré si puedo ganarte de nuevo -

- Oye – le reprocho su prima – Quien te ha dicho que no podré ganarte, sabes he practicado mucho y se que ahora no podrás contra mi -

Nakuru sonrió – parece que al fin le he levantado el animo -

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Bien pequeña ya que tu madre llegara hasta pasado mañana yo tendré que explicarte lo de la noche de boda - sonrió la mujer delante de ella

Tomoyo estaba azoradísima y no era para menos jamás le habían lo que un hombre una mujer hacen cuando están solos en sus recamara no es que ella fuera una tonta ya que había escuchado una que otra cosita pero jamás verse ante lo que era real – Pero no cree que sería mas apropiado yo lo descubrirlo esa noche –

- Mi niña si eso pasara júralo que los dos saldrán tan castos como entraron y eso es lo que yo no quiero pues lo que pretendo es darte unos consejito para que tu tomes la iniciativa y me puedan dar un nieto muy pronto -

- Señora Asuka – repuso la muchacha con sus manos sobre su corazón – No creo poder hacer lo que me pide mi experiencia es nula en estos terrenos -

Asuka se rió a carcajadas – Pues mi hijo están inocente como tu y se que si yo le diera estos consejos se me desmayaría del impacto, es por eso que debo pedirte que seas tu la que lo guíes, claro esta con mis indicaciones y el precioso encanto que posees pues la mujeres podemos hacer milagro con nuestra sensualidad –

Tomoyo no sabía si gritar, desmayarse como lo haría Eriol o salir corriendo de habitación pues nunca su madre le había hablado tan claramente de estos menesteres

- Bien lo primero que debes hacer es… - mientras la mujer explicaba paso por paso lo que debía esa noche no noto que el rostro de la chica variaba del rojo al morado

Tomoyo estaba pálida y lo peor del caso es que no podía desilusionar a su futura suegra pues se hallaba tan ilusionada aconsejándola de repente como si suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas alguien tocaba a la puerta – Pase -respondió la chica –

- Buenas tarde – se inclino un joven muy apuesto de unos dieciocho años pelo negro y ojos grises –su esposo me ha mandado a decirle que los delegado del tercer templo han llegado – el chico hizo otra regencia y se despidió -

- Vamos pequeña creo que te agradara conocer al otro elegido el cual se casara con la joven del tercer templo -

Tomoyo se alegro y fue la primera en salir de habitación a paso ligero y era que ella ya sabia de quien se trababa y estaba feliz de poder saludarlo – ya llegue – se dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello y el vestido antes de entrar

- Valla si que caminas rápido – dijo la anciana que se colocaba a su alado y la miraba con una sonrisa mientras habría la puerta que daba al gran salón

Y hay estaba su suegro, su futuro esposo un hombre al cual ella no conocía y su amigo de toda la vida y casi hermano Yukito y no demoro cuando este le extendía los brazos y ella corría a sus brazos y eso que todos pusieran cara de extrañeza y mas para un joven que miraba a Yukito con algo de celos

- Como esta una de las flores más hermosa de todos los jardines del mundo -

Ella sonrió ya que era así como les llamaba a ella a Sakura desde que eran niñas – Bien y como estas ya conociste a tu novia –

- Una pregunta a la vez – le sonrió – Estoy bien y si conocí a mi novia y créeme que era la que yo esperaba – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa

- Me alegra por ti -

- Disculpen pero ya ustedes se conocen – pregunto un tanto confundido Kaworu

- Tanto Touya el prometido de Ukio como Yukito son mis primos y nos hemos criados desde niños – sonrió la chica – Discúlpenme si les he dado una mala impresión pero es que extraño a toda mi familia y cuando me avisaron que mi primo estaba aquí no pude mas que sentirme contenta –

Eriol suspiro – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Eriol y es un places conocer ha alguien de la familia de mi prometida –

- El placer es mió – le sonrió Yukito – Solo espero que ella sea muy feliz a su lado pues Tomoyo para mi es como si fuera mi hermana -

- Tenga por seguro que así será – le sonrió Eriol

- Eso quiere decir que mi prima Sakura vendrá también – se entusiasmo Tomoyo -

- Así es pequeña le sonrió Yukito -

- La elegida para la batalla también es tu prima – le pregunto Eriol

- Así es – sonrió Tomoyo – Y ahora que lo dices es cierto toda la familia es parte de esto que interesante -

Asuka y Kaworu se miraron como sabiendo algo que los demás no y eso lo pudo notar inmediatamente su hijo

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura se había levantado temprano esa mañana para arreglar lo que llevaría hacia el segundo templo aun le preocupaba un poco lo que los ancianos le habían dicho de la supuesta Alina y como era de esperar la tenían encerrada en su habitación y custodiada hasta que regresáramos de las ceremonias

- Sakura, estas lista – pregunto Ukio que entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa y es que desde anoche ella y Sakura habían conversado un poco más y se habían hecho buenas amigas

- Si ya casi acabo y ya empacaste tú -

- Mis maletas ya están lista y Touya ya las bajo al vestíbulo - repuso Ukio sentándose en la cama

- Estoy tan feliz de que por fin vallamos a casarnos - suspiro Sakura

- Yo también – le sonrió la chica de los ojos celeste – aunque..

- Te preocupa algo -

- Es que veré a una vieja amiga y pues…la verdad es que no nos llevábamos también y siempre andábamos peleando -

- Y cuanto tiempo tienes de no verla - le pregunto la castaña

- Mas o menos cuatro años -

- En cuatro años todos cambiamos y no crees que ella puede haber madurado-

- Espero que si pues siempre trataba de competir conmigo era como si tuviera la necesidad de ganarme - se encogió de hombros Ukio

- ¿Y ganaba? -

Ukio sonrió – la verdad es que siempre empatábamos –

- Entonces se quedaran ahí todo el día – le replico Touya que había entrado a la habitación sin que ellas se dieran cuenta

Ambas se sobresaltaron y Touya las miro con el seño fruncido

- Cuando aprenderás a tocar – le reprocho su hermana

- Llevo mas de media hora llamando y ustedes estaba tan entretenidas que no siguieran se dieron cuanta de que entre -

- Bajaremos en un momento si quieres puedes ir bajando esta valija -

Touya hizo una mueca y se llevo la maleta de su hermana no antes de robarle un beso a la chica que estaba mirándolo embobado desde que entro y no había dicho ni media palabra ante la pelea de los hermanos

- Es odioso y no se como lo soportaras – Sakura hizo una pequeña pataleta pero noto que la chica no le estaba prestado atención – Ukio estas bien – pues aunque ella le hablaba la joven esta estaba estática mirando hacia la puerta donde minutos antes su hermano había salido y esto hizo que sakura sonriera – Valla que mi hermano la tiene loquita -

- Decías algo Sakura – Ukio volvía a la realidad pues ese joven a pesar de ser tan agresivo con su hermana era tan dulce y cariñoso con ella no podía pensar que una persona pudiera constar con dos facetas tan distintas -

- No es nada – sonrió ella al ver su cuñada seguía en la nubes – Mejor bajemos que ya deben estar impaciente -

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¡¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!! han apresado a Alina -

- ¿Y que haremos ahora amo? Y lo peor es que no sabemos si todavía están dentro del templo -

- Quiero que envíes una cuadrilla no podemos dejar de vigilarlos -

- Eso es imposible después de la captura de la sacerdotisa han puesto una barrera mas fuerte y desde esta mañana estamos intentando traspasarla pero ha sido en vano -

- Maldita Akane – derribo todo los papeles que revisaba en esos momento en su escritorio – Me las vas a pagar crees que eres mas astuta que yo pero no este tan confianza y tu mi querida Nadehisko muy pronto te tendré donde quiero a ti y al idiota de tu marido

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo y muchas gracias a todas aquella personas que me alientan a escribir y me agrada que les haya gustado la otra historia "Una Propuesta interesante" y les prometo que tratare de adelantar los capítulos de cada historia lo mas pronto que pueda **_

_**Bueno y para darles una pequeña idea de lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo debo decirle que no es coincidencia que la familia Kinomoto entera este involucrada en todo pues es algo que tiene que ver con el destino y o el pasado de cada uno, bueno muy pronto lo descubrirán y creo que se estarán preguntando que pasara cuando Touya vea a Kaho frente a frente y la reacción que tendrá Ukio al enterarse que su amiga y su prometido tuvieron una relación **_

_**Bueno me despido de ustedes y como siempre muchas gracias por leer mis historias no saben lo que eso significa para mí **_

_**Los quiero besos y besos de virginia y otra vez muchas graci**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Preguntas y Respuestas **_

- Y bien ahora que estamos a solas me dirán lo que saben – pregunto Eriol mirando a sus padres

- Pues… mira hijo la verdad es que lo que tu prometida dijo es cierto toda su familia esta en esta transición ya que ellos son almas reencarnadas al igual que tu y Nakuru – explico su madre

- Lo que tratamos de decirte es que todos aquellos que tuvieron que ver con la profecía hace cuatrocientos años estamos ahora presentes – concluyo su padre

- Tratas de decirme que reencarnamos para poder destruir a ese demonio – enarco una ceja su hijo

- Fue algo escrito por el destino ya que estamos reunidas las mismas familias que se unieron por la alianza hace milenios - respondió su madre

- Han reencarnado justo para la batalla porque solo ustedes pueden derrotar a ese monstruo – enfatizo su padre

- Bueno creo que ahora si nada puede asombrarme -

- Quieres apostar – volvió a decir su padre

Eriol lo miro con interés – Hay mas en este asunto

En aquel entonces existían seis reinos de los cuales dos eran los más importantes el Reino de Jade y el Reino Celestial estos hicieron una unión casando a sus hijos el príncipe Xiao y la princesa Ying Fa –

- O sea los reencarnados ahora la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y el Joven Shaoran Li – especificó su madre – De las otras familias cada una tenia un hijo o una hija y además de eso también estaba el heredero al trono del reino Celestial el príncipe Touya –

- El hermano de la señorita Sakura -

- Así es hijo el también es otra reencarnación además de ti, Nakuru y Ukio que eran los príncipes en aquel entonces de los demás reinos -

- Como la profecía decía que de los dos reinos principales nacerían los salvadores también esta la otra anotación hecha por el hechicero la cual decía que todos los que estaban presentes en aquel pacto eran de por si los que reencarnarían para esa época -

- Valla entonces tu y mi madre – pregunto un poco incrédulo su hijo

- Si tu madre y yo también y todos los que estamos reunidos para esta batalla es por eso que el destino ya estaba marcado para todos nosotros -

- Además de eso cada uno de ustedes tendrá un aliado en la batalla el cual aparecerá en su momento crítico o de peligro -

- Los shinigamis no es así padre –

- Veo que estudiaste algo de lo que te di para estar preparado – sonrió su padre – así es ellos serán sus protectores y ayudaran a que no sean derrotados fácilmente cosas de que no sabe nuestro enemigo -

- Pero como es posible dominar semejantes espectros cuando estos son portadores de muerte y destrucción -

- Es por que estos son nacidos del poder de cada uno y poseen parte de su corazón – explico su madre – En cierto modo son especiales y únicos -

- No creo que los demás elegidos tengan esta información – susurro Eriol

- Planeamos los demás ancianos informarles cuando ya estén todo reunidos aquí para las ceremonias – de repente miro su reloj – Es mejor que dejemos esta conversación si no me equivoco Akane usara el hechizo de traslado y no demoraran ya -

- Padre crees que venceremos -

Ambos padres de miraron pues nunca se predijo quien sería el vencedor – No lo sabemos – respondió su padre con honestidad pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien y se que ustedes no se dejaran tan fácilmente – concluyo haciendo señas para que se apresuraran a salir

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estas segura que este es forma de salir sin ser detectados – pregunto Eusako a su esposa que en esos momentos eran llevados por un camino de piedras que conducía a una vieja caverna al sur del templo –

- Claro es la mejor manera de no ser detectados dentro de la caverna a una vieja piedra que parece tan real como las otras, nadie pensaría que es un portal de tiempo y espacio -

- Porque no me habías dicho la existencia de esa caverna y de la piedra -

- Porque pensé jamás necesitarla pero creo que nuestro enemigos están muy cerca y no quiero arriesgarme a nada y menos llevando a los elegidos con nosotros además de Ukio y el joven Touya -

- Perdón señora Akane – repuso Sakura con algo de timidez pues había visto a los ancianos murmurarse y realmente no quería interrumpir pero hacia horas llevaban caminado y estaba algo cansada

- Te sucede algo mi niña – la contemplo Akane

- Usted perdone pero llevamos mucho rato en el camino y quería preguntarle si falta mucho -

- Solo falta media hora de camino mas y se que debes estar cansada pero entre mas rápido lleguemos a nuestro destino es mejor pues ya deben haberse dado cuenta que Alina ha sido descubierta y para estos momentos deben estar tratando de derribar la barrera que forme antes de irme -

- Si quieres puedo llevarte en mis espalda para que descanses – repuso Shaoran

- No quiero que te molestes – repuso un tanto colorada

- No tan rápido mocoso si alguien va cargar a mi hermana ese voy a ser yo, no quiero que te pases de listo -

- Y porque no me cargas a mi yo también estoy cansada – repuso Ukio con un guiñó disimulado hacia Sakura y esta respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

- Segura que estas cansada – pregunto Touya

- Me ofendes crees que soy una mentirosa -

- No he dicho eso – suspiro – Ven sube a mi espalda – repuso a la chica que sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaba arriba – Y tu – miro a su cuñado – Mucho cuidado que este estoy vigilando –

- Que pesado – bufo Shaoran para después voltear a ver su novia un poco rara – Te pasa algo Sakura -

- No es nada es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento – sin decir ni una palabra mas se acerco con paso sutil hacia su padre que caminaba unos pasos mas adelante que ellos junto con su madre – Padre – repuso ella

- Pasa algo pequeña -

Ella se acerco a él y delicadamente toco su frente haciendo que este se desmayara a sus pies lo que hizo que su madre y los demás se asustaran un poco – Por favor no se preocupen – repuso ella con una sonrisa

- Pero que fue lo que paso – pregunto Eusako

- En realidad mi padre no ha estado conciente de nada en todo el viaje su cuerpo estaba siendo utilizado mediante un hechizo antiguo llamado visión futura – explico Sakura

- Pero como te diste cuenta – repuso Shaoran un tanto extrañado, pues hacia muy poco Sakura había aprendido todo método y hechizo acerca de la magia – Yo mismo no note nada y creo que los demás tampoco -

- No lo se – repuso algo insegura – Solo sentí que algo no andaba bien y al buscar el problema pude detectarlo inmediatamente en la figura de mi padre -

- Y lo mas importante pequeña – se acerco la señora Kaede a revisar al señor Kinomoto que yacía dormido en el piso – Como supiste del hechizo si según me contó tus padres tus poderes despertaron no hace mucho -

- Como dije no se que fue lo que paso… no solo lo se – se encogió de hombro Sakura

- Aun no entiendo eso del hechizo de… - Repuso Touya

- Hechizo de visión futura – finalizo Shaoran - Utiliza el cuerpo de una persona para poder ver lo que ella ve o sea no eres conciente de que estas caminando, conversando o comiendo pues es el hechicero es el controla todos tus actos desde el momento que hace el hechizo sobre ti –

- Pero en que momento pudo haber pasado – se asombro la madre de Sakura – No hubo contacto con el enemigo en todo el día ni cuando salimos del templo -

- Te equivocas madre – repuso su hija – Mi padre bajo al calabozo donde dejamos Alina para interrogarla por ultima vez debe ser ahí donde mi padre se descuido y ella aprovecho para poner el hechizo para sus compinches -

- Estará bien – repuso Ukio que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ahora

Su abuela asintió – Solo necesitaremos detenernos un momento para que pueda restablecerse pero inmediatamente que recupere la conciencia debemos seguir adelante puesto que deben haber visto el caminado que en estos momentos atravesamos aunque puedo sentir que aun no han atravesado la barrera que puse y eso nos da algo de ventaja –

- Akane podemos hablar un momento y señora Kinomoto también usted debiera venir – repuso Eusako mientras ambas mujeres lo seguían

- Que sucede señor Eusako – pregunto Nadehisko

- Debemos apresurarnos creo que tu también te diste cuenta querida – repuso mirando a su esposa

- Sakura pronto recordará su vida pasada y si es así también lo harán los otros elegidos – dijo Akane

- No se como reaccionara mi hija cuando sepa quien es -

- No tienes por que preocuparte ella al igual que los demás lo entenderán y sabrán utilizar sus experiencias y conocimientos en esta batalla es por eso que hemos reencarnado para poder vencerlo y lo sabes – repuso Akane con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

Nadehisko asintió – Tienes razón fueron entrenado para ese día pero… es que a pesar de todo es mi hija y me preocupo por ella –

- Es mejor que avancemos – repuso Eusako viendo al señor Fuyitaka ponerse de pie y a Nadehisko correr hacia él

- Te encuentras bien cariño – le pregunto su esposa

- Que sucedió -

- Alina hizo un hechizo sobre ti – contesto Akane – Sakura pudo detectarlo y contrarrestarlo -

Su padre se extraño un poco – Como pudiste hacerlo pequeña -

- No… puedo… explicarlo solo lo supe – repuso Sakura un tanto pensativa

Fuyitaka miro a su esposa y esta asintió haciéndole saber que su hija ya empezaba recordar su pasado

- Es mejor que nos apresuremos pues solo nos falta menos de quince minutos para llegar a nuestro destino – refuto Akane

Touya ayudo a su padre a reincorporarse y todos empezaron el camino

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Y porque se quedo tu novia - pregunto curiosa Tomoyo

- Ella estará aquí en horas de la tarde y a que no sabes quien vendrá con ella -

Tomoyo lo miro con algo de duda – Pues si no me lo dices –

- Kaho Misuki – sonrió Yukito

- Kaho esta aquí también – se asombro la chica

- Pues es nada menos que la prima de mi novia – explico el joven – Y déjame decirte que casi desmaya al saber que Touya es uno de los elegidos -

- Esto va estar de foto cuando Touya y Kaho se encuentren frente a frente -

- Pues según lo que supe por mi prometida Kaho no se llevaba bien con la que es ahora la prometida de Touya –

- Valla esto si que es conflictivo – suspiro Tomoyo – Espero que esto no genere ningún problema -

Yukito se encogió de hombros – Y que te ha parecido el lugar –

Ella sonrió – Creo que lo que quieres preguntar es que me ha parecido mi novio-

- No tengo que hacerlo en tus ojos puedo ver ese brillo de felicidad -

- Al principio no te niego que dude mucho pero al conocerlo y tratarlo es como si toda mi vida hubiera estado con él – se sonrojó – Crees que soy una tonta -

- No lo eres Tomoyo – le sonrió a la chica – Es igual al sentimiento que tengo hacia Nakuru y soy feliz como nunca antes lo he sido -

- Disculpen la interrupción – repuso Eriol acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban su prometida y Yukito – Pero los demás ya han llegado incluyendo a Nakuru y su familia -

- Sakura ya está aquí – se puso de un salto de pie con una sonrisa -

- Todos – asintió Eriol viéndola sonreír mientras corría hacia adentro del templo y ellos detrás de ella

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Mi señor hemos derribado parte de la barrera pero al parecer los soldados que mande inspeccionar al templo solo han encontrado a la joven Alina que estaba en uno de los calabozos -

- Y se adonde se dirigen mi señor – repuso la joven que llegaba seguida de los dos soldados que la desataron

- Acaso escuchaste algo – repuso el hombre ante ella

- Mas bien vi algo pues antes de que se marchasen el señor Kinomoto quiso interrogarme y yo muy hábilmente le coloque un hechizo de visión futura -

- Eres muy inteligente preciosa – repuso con un brillo de malicia en su mirada

- Pude ver que se dirigen a unas cuevas a unos diez kilómetros de aquí -

- Solamente eso -

- Lo que pasa es que la maldita mocosa de Sakura detecto mi conjuro – repuso con enojo – Hay algo que no me cuadra con todo esto -

- Estas celosa de la muchacha sea mas poderosa que tu -

Alina lo miro de mala manera – No es eso – respondió tratando de analizar algunos puntos – Solo te puedo decir que ella será uno de nuestros peores enemigos –

- Es solo una chiquilla al igual que los demás mocosos que se enfrentaran al gran señor de los señores – repuso con voz firme Kieng Long

- Acaso no leíste bien la profecía – lo miro con los brazos cruzados – Si nosotros reencarnamos no crees que los poderosos hechiceros de ese entonces también lo hicieron -

- Estas tratando de decirme que las grandes familias de magos están aquí -

Ella asintió – No es de extrañarse que sea así ya que el viejo manuscrito donde esta la profecía lo dice al pie de la letra "Y aunque el mal renazca el bien prevalecerá pues surgirán del tiempo y espacio los grandes hechiceros que combatirán con valentía lo pactado hace cuatrocientos años"

- Maldición si lo que me dices es ciertos las cosas se nos complicaran y solo hasta dentro de dos días podemos hacer la transición para que el portal se habrá y nuestro señor pueda entrar a este mundo -

La mujer suspiro mientras veía a los hombres derribar otra de las múltiples barreras invisibles que la vieja Akane había puesto

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Oh Sakura que feliz estoy e volverte a ver – dijo con una sonrisa Tomoyo quien llegaba a l lado de sus amiga y la abrazaba con efusividad

- Yo también Tomoyo – sonrió Sakura feliz

- Así que ya estamos todos reunidos – repuso el padre de Eriol – Bien creo que por lo pronto es descansar hasta la cena ya que mañana planearemos bien lo que será la ceremonia – Creo que hay algunos que no se conocen aquí así que es mejor presentarnos -

- Bueno creo que seré el primero soy Eriol y soy el prometido de la señorita Daidoji y al igual que alguno de los presentes uno de los elegidos -

- Bueno creo que toca a mi – sonrió la joven dándole un pequeño guiño a su novio – Me llamo Nakuru y soy la prometida de Yukito y una de las elegidas -

- Y yo me llamo Ukio – repuso con timidez – Y soy la prometida de Touya y una de la elegidas -

- Pues yo me llamo Sakura y mi prometido es Shaoran y somos…- pero antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir los ancianos de cada templo se inclinaron ante ellos dejando asombrados a todos los presentes incluidos a los otros elegidos – Pero que hacen -

- Nos inclinamos ante ustedes príncipe Shaoran y princesa Sakura – repuso Misato – Nos honra con su presencia -

- Pero yo no soy un príncipe – negó Shaoran un poco aturdido

- A decir verdad si lo son - repuso Fuyitaka – Hace cuatrocientos años La mas grandes familias de hechiceros hicimos un pacto de sangre el cual nos permitiría reencarnar justo cuando el mundo se viera en peligro de la venida de Balracd -

- No comprendo Madre – repuso Touya

- Las familias o personas que hoy nos encontramos aquí fuimos las mismas que hicimos ese pacto – respondió Akane – Eso quiere decir que Ukio Y Touya, Eriol y Tomoyo, Yukito y Nakuru también pertenecen al principado de aquellos tiempos solo que eran de reinos menores, menos Touya que era el hermano de Sakura y por consiguiente heredero de alto reino que era el que dominaba a los demás -

- Entonces ustedes eran nuestros padres en aquel entonces – se sorprendió Ukio

- Así es pequeña – respondió Nadehisko

- Espero que esto no les haya tomado por sorpresa – repuso Tao

- Creo en cierta forma me siento aliviada – repuso Sakura dando un paso adelante – Tenia imágenes de lugares y personas que no recordaba, sucesos los cuales nunca había vivido inclusive pensé que me estaba volviendo loca -

- Porque nuca dijiste nada pequeña – le pregunto su padre

- No quería preocuparlos inclusive Shaoran tuvo un sueños parecidos antes de reencontrarnos en esta vida si se puede llamar así -

- El del baile en aquel gran salón- repuso Shaoran – Y nuestra canción -

- Es porque ustedes estuvieron casados para esa época – repuso Akane – Se hizo la ceremonia en uno de los salones principales del castillo -

- Pues es todo una sorpresa – suspiro Tomoyo pensando que quien diría que ella al igual que sus amigos hay presente fueran almas reencarnadas

- Debemos descansar antes de la cena – repuso Eusako tomando a su esposa de la mano –

- Donde esta Kaho – susurro Yukito a su novia

- Esta en su habitación – susurro también – No quiere ver a Touya con Ukio -

- Tendré que hablar con Touya de esto para que este preparado – miro a su amigo que hablaba con sus padres

- Creo que será lo mejor – suspiro Nakuru – Se que eso no afectara la relación pero… -

- Pero temes que Ukio no tomes las cosas bien en su principio -

- Ella siempre fue algo explosiva – volvió a susurrar -Aunque su mirada ha cambiado notoriamente y se ve mas madura pero aun no se que pensar -

Los grupos fueron colocados en sus habitaciones, Tomoyo y Sakura en la primera de lado izquierdo, Nakuru y Ukio en la siguiente, Touya y Yukito en la primera del lado derecho del pasillo y en la siguiente Eriol y Shaoran los demás fueron ubicados en la otra sección del templo

- Que bien que fue contigo que comparto la habitación porque te juro que si hubiera sido con el mocoso esta noche hubiera habido un asesinato -

Yukito soltó una carcajada – Tu no cambiaras nunca pero es cierto es bueno que hayamos compartido habitación pues debo hablarte de algo que a lo mejor no será de tu agrado –

Déjate de rodeos y habla de una vez – repuso sentándose en la orilla de la cama

- Kaho esta aquí -

Touya se sobresalto – Como – fue lo único que atino a decir

- Por coincidencias del destino es prima de Nakuru -

- Diablos – repuso cerrando el puño – Ella sabe algo -

- Todo – suspiro Yukito - Nakuru y yo tuvimos que contarle y al principio no lo tomo bien pero luego la convencimos que ella no podía cambiar el destino de un elegido -

Touya cerro los ojos por un momento y se tiro hacia atrás quedando acostado sobre las suaves sabanas blancas que rodeaban la cama

- Se que no debiera preguntar pero… todavía la quieres -

- No – fue la eminente respuesta de Touya – Y ahora comprendo muchas cosas-

- El hecho de que nunca pudieras hacerle el amor -

Touya asintió – Es una mujer hermosa pero a pesar de ello cada vez que tratábamos de hacerlo no podía y eso era algo que me asustaba –

Yukito se sentó en la orilla de la misma cama extendió un brazo y toco el hombro de Touya – Pude ver allá afuera que tu mirada irradia un brillo especial cada vez que miras a Ukio y que yo me acuerde ustedes se destetabas ante de que partiera hacia el tercer templo –

Touya sonrió en su interior recordando como fue que llegaron Ukio y él a reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos – Es una historia muy larga amigo mió, solo quiero que sepas que la amo – repuso con una sonrisa – La amo como si fuera la primera vez que reconociera este sentimiento en mi interior –

- No me lo tienes que decir o asegurar porque yo siento lo mismo por Nakuru -

- Oye por cierto – se levanto de la cama Touya con rapidez – Mira que enamorarte de tu propio destino -

- No creas que para mi no fue una sorpresa encontrarla parada hay esperándome junto a sus padre -

Touya lo miro con cariño ya que ambos de habían criado desde niños y eso hacia que lo considerara como un hermano – Me alegra mucho que tu ella sean felices –

Yukito se levanto también – Yo también me alegro por ti amigo –

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Me alegra mucho compartir habitación contigo -

- A mi también Ukio – sonrió Nakuru – No nos veíamos desde que teníamos doce o trece -

- Trece para ser más exacto – confirmo Ukio – Veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello -

- Tu también y lo tienes preciosos y como están todas las chicas del templo -

- Gracias a Dios bien no hemos tenido ninguna baja desde hace meses y las del tercer templo -

- Solo algunas heridas pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar pues como sabrás intentaron entrar por el lado sur pero mis padres fueron más astutos y la barrera que pusieron fue muy eficaz -

- Quisiera que todo esto terminara – ahogo un suspiro la chica de cabellera plateada y ojos azules

- Amas al joven Touya -

Ukio le sonrió como nunca antes lo hacia pues desde pequeña era algo seria y un poco tímida - Creo que por primera vez en mi vida soy feliz Nakuru – sus ojos se empañaron – Sabes que desde que murieron mis padres me he sentido algo sola y de no se por mis abuelos no habría soportado el dolor, pero ahora él esta en mida y por primera siento que puedo respirar, es algo así como…-

- Lo se – le sonrió Nakuru – Te sientes completa como si una parte de tu alma volviera a ti -

- Exacto – repuso Ukio feliz – Y ahora que me pongo a pensar donde esta tu prima escandalosa no la he visto desde que llegamos -

Nakuru se puso algo pálida se le había olvidado por completo el problema de Kaho y lo que fuera a pensar Ukio cuando conociera la verdad claro que ella no era la indicada para decirle nada si no el propio Touya y si estaba en lo correcto ya Yukito debía haberle informado del asunto – Debe estar descansando en su habitación recuerda que esta ala es solo para los elegido además que ella no se encontraba del todo bien –

- Esta enferma – pregunto Ukio

Nakuru hizo un gesto de negación – Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza –

- Espero que se recupere -

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Esto de la reencarnación me dejo un tanto aturdida – se relajo Tomoyo mientras se colocaba algo de loción en los pies asiéndose pequeños masajes – Si me hubieran dicho esto hace unos meses atrás me hubiera reído como una loca -

- A mi me tranquilizo un poco saber que era lo que estaba pasando – repuso Sakura con una sonrisa - Oye hablando de todo un poco tu novio es muy guapo-

Tomoyo sonrió picadamente – No me digas que te gusta mas mi novio que Shaoran –

Sakura se puso de todos los colores – No he dicho eso – tocio algo incomoda -Es solo que hace una hermosa pareja y si lo vez bien ambos tienes el mismo tono de cabello al igual que el color de sus ojos creo que sus hijos serás muy lindos –

Ahora el turno de Tomoyo de sonrojarse – Pues… no había… pensado en esa posibilidad – suspiro con pesar

- Que te ocurre

- Es mi madre no se ha comunicado conmigo desde que salí con ustedes -

- No creo que debas preocuparte ya veraz que pronto tendrás noticias -. Le sonrió – Además recuerda que ella se quedo al mando de las empresas de mi padre y puede que esto le haya complicado las cosas para venir -

- Tienes razón – se levanto del asiento donde estaba – Debemos arreglaron para la cena y ya que estas aquí quiero que te pruebes unos vestidos que hice antes de todas esta locura y que sabrían que servirían para alguna cosa -

- Realmente no eres mi prima si no sales con una de las tuyas – respiro profundo antes de observaba como Tomoyo sacaba de una de sus maletas una cantidad de cosas y solo una interrogante se formo en su cabeza – ¿De donde saco todo esto? -

Bien creo que hasta aquí llegue y es que me ha costado continuar esta historia pues como ustedes enteran no es fácil hacer dos narraciones completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo y bueno además de todos los problemas que ahora cargo encima

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me comprendieron con respecto a la enfermedad de mi mama, que gracias a Dios ya esta bien, pues tuve que cuidarla por mas de un mes y medio y me dificulto mucho que yo les subiera los capítulos de las dos historias que escribo

Quiero agradéceles nuevamente a todas las personas que me escriben y que me apoyan, recuerden que sus sugerencias siempre las tomo en cuenta y no les prometo nada pero tratare de subir los capítulos mas seguidos pues como les dije mis estudios y el trabajo me están matando

Los quiero mucho

Virginia


End file.
